The Spice of Love
by GrapeKun420
Summary: After helping Soma widen his knowledge of French cuisine with one-on-one cooking lessons, Erina realizes that she doesn't want their alone time to end. *WARNING: THERE IS GRAPHIC LEMON IN SOME LATER CHAPTERS (Chapter 14 is where it starts to get graphic).* BASED ON THE ANIME. (Please Review)
1. The Agreement

_***Based off the anime***_

 _ **Timeline: After Season 2, before Season 3 (then will eventually go into Season 3)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Food Wars (shokugeki no soma) characters!**_

* * *

After the Stagiaire, Soma became obsessed with trying out new French recipes. He'd spend days and nights testing out staples of the French cuisine, adding his own Japanese fusion to them. As much as he hated to admit it, Shinomiya has inspired him...which no one else had done in a long time.

However after weeks of trial and error, Soma knew he was beginning to run out of inspiration. One night an idea came to him: Hisako. She had been with him throughout the entire Stagiaire. If anyone could give him suggestions, it'd be her.

Soma rang the doorbell of Erina Nakiri's mansion.

No answer.

He tried again.

This time, a fancy looking butler opened the huge double doors.

"Uhhh..." Soma began.

"Hisako! Did you forget your key or something?" Erina's voice rang out from somewhere behind the other door.

"Miss Nakiri!" The butler said, his voice in a panic.

Erina appeared in the doorway wearing pink fuzzy slippers, silky pink pajama shorts, and a purple crop top tee with a heart on it. "I made us a snack to eat while we watch the movie..." She stopped talking and stared at Soma.

"Yu-Yukihira!" She blushed, immediately aware of the fact that she was in her pajamas, she turned and stared at her butler.

"I will fetch you a robe at once!" He said nervously and ran off.

"Yo! Nakiri!" Soma said, stepping closer to her in the doorway. "I guess Hisako's not home, right?"

"Hisako? She's out picking out a movie for us to watch...uh a movie about cooking of course...for us to...study...Definitely not a girly movie... Why do you want to know if she's home?" Erina asked.

"I just had a question for her about the Stagiaire, but if she's not home..." Soma paused. "Say...Nakiri?"

"What?"

"You know a lot about French cuisine, don't you?" Soma asked.

"Well of course, who exactly do you think I am!?" Erina crossed her arms over her large chest.

"Great! Would you mind telling me everything you know about it?"

Soma walked past her and into the mansion.

"W-what? You can't just knock on my door at almost 9 o'clock at night asking for me to recite my entire knowledge of French cuisine! Also, who said you could come in!?"

Soma just stared at Erina, who was becoming slowly more and more enraged.

 _She did look really cute in those pajamas...Soma had never really seen her out of her uniform or chef's outfit... except for that time he accidentally bumped into her after she got out of the bath during the training camp from hell..._

"Those are some pretty cute pajamas Nakiri." Soma said, ignoring what she was saying.

Erina's face turned red.

"I guess we should go into the kitchen? It's this way right? I remember from the last time I was here!" Soma began walking away from her.

"W-wait! Yukihira!"

"Miss." Her butler returned with her soft, fuzzy robe.

Erina looked at it a moment.

"Uh...that's okay." She said. "I...don't need it."

She began to follow Soma down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Yukihira!"

* * *

"Mmm wow! These pastries sure are amazing Nakiri!" Soma tried one of the snacks Erina made for her movie night with Hisako.

 _How did Erina allow Soma to get this far into her home at almost 9 o'clock at night? What would Hisako say when she came back and saw him there? WHY DID HE COMMENT ABOUT HER PAJAMAS!?_

"Oh...thanks..." Erina said trailing off.

"Something wrong?" Soma asked her.

"W-what!?" Erina blushed, realizing she was probably acting so weird. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Okay... just making sure..." Soma looked at her with slight concern on his face. He ate another pastry. "They are so light! I had no idea you baked!"

"They're called Chouquettes...they are French actually..." Erina explained. "And of course I know how to bake! I'm Erina Nakiri, I can do anything!"

"French? It's like you knew I was coming over to ask about French cuisine!" Soma laughed and helped himself to another.

Erina twitched a little. "Stop eating them all! They aren't for you!"

"Oh, sorry!" Soma blushed a bit, "They are just really amazing, you are really amazing...at baking."

 _You are really amazing._

Erina blushed again.

"So you wanted to know what about French cuisine exactly?" She asked.

"Well I have been experimenting with combing French and Japanese cuisine and I have run out of ideas...So I wanted to know if Hisako had any recipes I could try."

 _That's right...she was with him during the Stagiaire..._

 _Still, arriving here at this time of night? Just how close did Yukihira and Hisako get during the Stagiaire!?_

"You're sure you're okay?" Soma asked Erina.

"OH! Yes!" Erina jumped.

"M'kay...so I guess now I'm asking you if you have any French recipes I could try to fuse with my own cooking?"

"Even if I did have any recipes why would I allow them to be tampered by your low-class style cooking?" Erina blurted. "French cuisine is a form of art, and what you serve on the daily basis is not art in any sense but a monstrosity of cheap ingredients throw together in a way..."

Erina noticed Soma staring at her.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"What? Oh sorry...I'm just not used to seeing you not in one of your uniforms..." Soma said.

Erina subconsciously covered her chest with her arms.

 _What a time to not be wearing a bra..._

"You pervert! Stop staring at me!" She blushed like mad.

"I'm sorry Nakiri! But they really are cute..." Soma grinned, scratching his head.

 _Erina felt her heart skip a beat. There it was again...he called her cute._

"You should dress like that more often." Soma gave her a thumbs up.

"WHY? SO MORE PERVERTS LIKE YOU CAN STARE AT ME?" Erina's face was bright red now.

"That's true...I suppose more people would stare at you...maybe you should only dress more like that around _me..."_ Soma said without realizing it.

Erina's jaw dropped. "I-I..."

"So, the recipes..." Soma said trying to change the subject.

"RIGHT! Yes..."

They both looked away from each other.

 _What was this tension Erina felt? Her heart ached. Why did it ache?_

"I suppose I could give you a recipe...if you promise not to come to my house anymore." Erina told him after a moment of awkward silence.

"You'll have to show me how to make it." Soma said.

"Uh what? That wasn't what you said!" Erina turned back to him.

"We can cook it in one of the empty kitchen classrooms." He told her.

"FINE! If it gets you out of here tonight, then I will meet you tomorrow in the 3C West Wing kitchen after dinnertime!" Erina snapped.

"Yes!" Soma nodded. "That works. Thanks Nakiri!"

"Don't thank me, I am only doing this to get rid of you before Hisako gets home!" Erina snapped.

Soma smiled. "Even if that is true, thank you."

Erina nodded and pointed to the door of the kitchen. "You sadly know your way out I assume?"

"Yeah, I do." Soma nodded. "I'll let you watch your _cooking_ movie with Hisako. See ya tomorrow Nakiri!" He grinned and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Erina sank to the floor.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 _Did she just make plans with Yukihira?_

 _Why did he keep calling her cute?_

 _What was this feeling inside her chest that radiated throughout her body?_


	2. Private Lessons

**The Next Day**

Soma hadn't intended on making plans with Erina when he went to her mansion... but here he was outside of kitchen 3C waiting for her to show him a French recipe.

He looked at a clock hanging in the hallway. It had already been thirty minutes since he arrived outside kitchen 3C.

 _Was calling her cute twice too much? Would she even show up_ _today?_

Soma wasn't ready to give up yet. He'd wait a little bit longer for her.

Finally, Erina arrived wearing her usual school uniform.

Soma found himself sighing with relief.

 _She showed up._

"Yukihira." Erina greeted him, blushing and glancing around the hall.

"Nakiri! I thought you weren't gonna show up!" Soma grinned.

Erina kept glancing around the hallway.

"Something wrong?" Soma asked her.

Before he could blink, Erina grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Woa!" Soma said. "What was that about?"

"Isn't obvious? I can't be seen hanging around the likes of you!" Erina said crossing her arms.

Soma paused a moment and then laughed.

Erina's face turned red. "What!? What's so funny?" She asked annoyed.

"You really are too much Nakiri." Soma patted her on the head, making her even more red in the face.

"..." Erina tried to say something but couldn't.

"Now shall we?" Soma gestured to one of the stove tops.

"I suppose so." Erina sighed, trying to sound annoyed still.

* * *

Soma watched as Erina cooked, hovering behind her.

She felt his eyes on her constantly.

 _Was he even paying attention to her cooking?_

Erina found herself blushing, with each interaction she had with him.

She felt her heartbeating forcefully in her chest.

 _Why? Why was her heart doing this to her?_

 _This was the first time they had hung out, just the two of them alone...in a school kitchen...after hours..._

Erina blushed at the thought of it.

"Are you hot in that jacket?" Soma asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"What?" Erina blurted and looked at her blue school blazer.

"Your face keeps going red." Soma shrugged.

"Oh!" Erina forced an awkward laugh. "That's because... yeah! It's hot in here!" She removed her blue blazer and fully revealed her white button up blouse.

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing a pair of your chef robes." Soma said.

"Well... I didn't have enough time to change. I spent a lot of time just trying to dismiss Hisako... I didn't want her following me here obviously." Erina explained as she checked on the food in the oven.

"Oh! That's why you were late!" Soma nodded.

"Late? I never gave you an exact time! Be grateful I came at all Yukihira!" She got out a cutting board and began cutting some green onion.

"I am grateful." Soma replied. "Besides learning something new, I get to watch you cook. I like seeing how focused you are when you are cooking... you always look so determined. It's inspiring. You know? Sometimes I can be a little too casual, I know that... but we can't all be like you. So we gotta be like ourselves. Although, sometime I wish I had your sense of focus."

Erina was stopping cutting up the green onion. For once she didn't blush, but just stood there...mouth agape.

"Yukihira..."

"I think it's about time you call me Soma." Soma interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I've technically known you the longest out of everyone here."

"But...but...sharing a first name implies..." Erina began to blush again and went back to cutting the green onion, this time faster and more rapidly.

"I can still call you Nakiri if you want..." Soma added. "And if you really want to, you can still call me Yukihira in public... but when it's just us, I'd prefer..."

"Are you assuming that we will be doing this again?" Erina asked chopping the onion harder and more nervously.

"Well, I hope so."

"Ouch!" Erina pulled her hand back away from the cutting board.

"What happened?" Soma asked.

"I-I cut myself..." Erina winced in pain.

"What? Let me see it." Soma reaches out for her hand, Erina backed away from him.

"Nakiri, seriously. You could be hurt." Soma said in a stern tone.

Erina reluctantly gave him her hand. He examined it.

Her thumb was sliced pretty bad and was bleeding.

"This is going to need stitches." He said. "We should go to the nurse..."

"What? N-no!" Erina said in a worried tone.

"If you are worried about being seen with me, the I don't have to go with you but you should go."

"No, that's not it!" Erina told him.

"It's not?" Soma sounded surprised, but happy.

"I haven't cut myself in...I don't know how long...I...I'm Erina Nakiri... I don't make mistakes like that! If I go to the nurse and have to get stitches word will surely get out about it and..."

"I think you are being a bit dramatic." Soma told her.

"Dramatic? I'm not being dramatic!" Erina raged.

"Okay, okay... you won't go to the nurse so... is there a first aid kit in here?" Soma asked her.

"Yes they always have them in classroom kitchens..." Erina and Soma looked around.

* * *

Soma saw the kit on the wall near the door. He grabbed the white plastic box and then turned off the oven. He gestured for Erina to sit down on a met stool at the center metal island. He sat down next to her.

Soma opened the first aid kit. "When I was little, I cut myself a lot."

"Of course you did." Erina scoffed.

"Mainly because I didn't like to listen to my dad." Soma ignored her and began to get out the supplies he'd need from the kit.

"I watched my dad sew up my fingers or palms a lot." He gestured for her to put her hand on the counter top.

Erina did so slowly.

Soma began by washing the cut with a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Erina winced.

Soma pulled out a small metal needle and some medical thread from the first aid kit.

"Wait, you are going to sew up my hand?" Erina looked scared and pulled her hand away.

"It'll be okay. I know what I'm doing." Soma reassured her.

She didn't look convinced.

"Besides, this way no one will find out you cut yourself." He added.

Erina sighed. "Okay." She re-presented her hand to him. "Just...be careful." Erina closed her eyes.

"I will." Soma said gently.

He rubbed some Neosporin-like gel on the wound, to numb it the best he could. Then he began to sew it up.

Erina winced, tears flooded her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"N-no it's okay." She opened her eyes as he neared the end.

"There." Soma finished. He wiped the finger one last time to make sure it was clean.

Erina looked at it.

"The stitches are ugly." She sighed.

"Well, it was the first time I had done them." Soma laughed.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I said dad did them on me... I never said..."

"Yukihira you jerk!" Erina went to hit him, but winced in pain.

"Take it easy, you don't want to tear those." He told her. "And like I said, call me Soma."

Erina settled down. "Fine."

She paused a moment.

"I suppose I should thank you...so uh...S-Soma..." She began.

 _The way she said his first name...why did she seem so nervous? Was it because of the pain?_

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me. And you don't have to finish cooking today, you should get some rest. Go home and take some pain killers. We can do this another time." Soma told her.

"...Okay." Erina nodded, she stood up. She grabbed her blazer and went to the door then paused and turned to look at Soma, who was beginning to clean up. "H-hey..."

Soma stopped and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Would you... want to walk me back home?" Erina asked him.

Soma looked shocked.

"You know...because it's dark out!"

Erina quickly added, her face was bright red again. "What kind of boy would make a girl walk home by herself at night!? And an injured girl at that!"

Soma chuckled a bit. "You're right, you're right. Okay, I'll walk you home."

"Good!" Erina nodded.

"Let's go." He opened the door for her and the two left.

* * *

 ** _15 Minutes Later..._**

Erina and Soma arrived back at Erina's house.

"Well, here we are." Soma said.

Erina let out a sigh.

 _She didn't want Soma to leave...why!? Why didn't she want him to leave!?_

 _"_ What's up?" Soma asked her, noticing the look on her face.

"I uh..." Erina paused at her front door.

Her face was slowly becoming red.

"Is there something you want to say?" Soma kept probing.

"Well Yukihira..."

"Soma."

"R-right S-Soma..." Erina's face was completely red.

Soma cocked his head, confused.

"I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE _YOU_ ARE DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT...RIGHT? SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME INSIDE FOR A BIT?" Erina buried her face in her hands.

Soma paused a moment and then laughed.

"If you wanted to hang out with me, you could have just asked." He opened her front door. "Well, lead the way."

 _WHAT HAD SHE DONE!?_


	3. New Game

**_Hey all! Thanks so much for your positive feedback!_**

 ** _I'm going to update as much as I can; I am in college so it's going to be around my work (that art school life tho) but expect a lot of updates during winter break!_**

 ** _Once again, thanks for the support :3_**

* * *

"So, this is what your bedroom looks like..." Soma glanced around Erina's pink plush room.

Erina stood by the door.

 _She had only come in here so that none of the housekeeping staff would see her and Soma hanging out._

"Don't act like it's something that it's not...you being in here, I mean..." Erina said abruptly.

"What would I act like it is?" Soma raised an eyebrow, suggestively teasing Erina.

Her face went red. "W-well...y-you know how!"

Soma laughed. "You're really nervous right now, aren't you?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"Oh I don't know..." Soma moved in closer to her. "Perhaps this is the first time you've had a male friend in your bedroom? Alone... at night..." He smirked as Erina's face went red again.

"N-No!" She quickly went around him closing in on her, escaping further into the room. "I hang out with men all the time for you're information! And you and I, we aren't friends!"

Soma followed her deeper into the room.

"You're cute when you lie." He slipped off his shoes and plopped down on her bed, laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

 _There it was again... the word cute, coming out of his mouth._

Erina knew she must have been blushing hard at this point.

"Wh-"

"So, what does the infamous Erina Nakiri do on a school night?" Soma interrupted her and sat up on her bed.

"Well I read manga or I play cards..." Erina trailed off.

"You play cards? What kind of games? Poker?" Soma asked.

"Poker? I mean... no, not whatever that is." Erina shook her head innocently.

Soma paused a moment and then smirked.

"Oh... so I found something the great Nakiri can't do..." He said with a devilish grin.

"Excuse me! I-I can do anything!" Erina pulled out a deck of cards from her nightstand drawer. "Teach me how to play, I'm sure I'll beat you!" She threw the deck of cards onto the bed and plopped onto the bed across from Soma.

* * *

 **A few minutes l** **ater...**

Soma shuffled the deck of cards. "Okay, so you get it?"

Erina was blushing. "S-so each round begins with a player wagering an article of...clothing...and each round ends with the loser removing the article of clothing?"

"Yes! That's right!" Soma nodded.

Erina paused a moment. "And this game is normally played amongst commoners?" Erina asked.

"Oh yes, absolutely... all the time really." Soma replies quickly.

Erina looked down and blushed again.

 _Soma could tell she was thinking about something._

"Don't tell me you think you are going to loose so badly that you're worried about removing all your clothes..." Soma knew that would rhile her up.

"What? Of course not!" Erina crosses her arms over her large chest.

"Okay then..." Soma smirked and passed out the cards. "You can pick the first article of clothing."

Erina thought a moment. "Socks."

"Okay." Soma nodded, slightly disappointed.

 _This might take awhile..._

* * *

 **An hour later...**

After five rounds of back and fourth winning/loosing the pair was down to the following:

Soma was down to his belt, pants, and underwear. He had lost his socks and then his shirt.

Erina was down to her button up blouse, her skirt, and her underwear. She had lost her knee socks, blazer, and neck tie.

"You know what's up next." Soma smirked. "I lost mine so it's only fair..."

Erina blushed and looked down at her blouse.

"You'll have to beat me first Yukihira!"

"Soma..."

"Right, S-Soma!"

 _Honestly, she was doing well for never playing poker before. Soma was impressed. And even though she seemed nervous, she also seemed to be having fun. He had never seen her just let loose before, it was nice._

Soma passed out the next set of cards. He'd burned two and Erina did the same.

He had a good hand, a queen of hearts, a ten of spades, and a king. As long as Erina didn't have an ace, he was good.

When the cards we revealed he noticed he had 2 pair, and he smirked.

"Go ahead." He urged Erina to reveal. She laid down her cards.

Two diamond threes.

"Oh! So, sorry." Soma laid down his cards to reveal his pair of queens and tens.

Erina looked. "Two pair..." She said.

"Yup...two pair." Soma chuckled and clapped his hands together.

Erina shot him a glare.

"I suppose if I must..."

She slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

Soma watched in anticipation.

When got down to the last button, and slowly opened the shirt up.

Soma saw her bra. It was shell pink and lacey, but not see through.

She slipped off the shirt and nervously crossed her arms in front of her chest, which only made her cleavage look bigger.

Soma felt himself staring, but he couldn't stop.

Neither him nor Erina said a word for a good couple of minutes. Then Erina cleared her throat.

"Right." Soma said. "Sorry."

He began to shuffle the deck.

"You act like these are the first pair you've seen." Erina said in a nervous tone.

"Well... that big, yeah..." Soma nodded.

"Oh well..." Erina trailed off.

Soma quickly defended himself. "The other time was an accident! It was my first night in Polar Star and I didn't know that it was the girls bath time and Tadakoro was..."

"Oh, poor Megumi-Chan!" Erina said. "She must have been so embarrassed..."

" _Megumi-chan?_ Since when did you get so close to her?" Soma asked.

"Oh well this past summer we were at the same bathouse and..." Erina stopped.

 _Erina and Tadokoro in the bath... together? Soma's mind ran wild._

"Uhm well... I guess it's my turn to pick clothing." Erina changed the subject quickly.

"Hey...Erina..." Soma said.

"Yes?" She cocked her head slightly.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Soma moved towards Erina, placing the cards down on the bed.

"W-wha!?"

Before Erina could fully react, Soma was kissing her.


	4. Falling Slowly

Soma couldn't really explain what had come over him...but here he was kissing Erina Nakiri in her bedroom on her bed, with her shirt off.

 _He knew she'd probably kill him, so there was no point in stopping. If he was going to die, he was going to die happy._

He felt that Erina was tense. So he kissed her gentler, inviting her lips to fuse with his own.

She was still tense.

"Erina..." He said breaking the kiss.

Soma noticed that her face was red.

"Relax."

"I-I never, I mean this is my first..." Erina's voice was high pitched and nervous.

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" Soma asked.

Erina shook her head and looked up at Soma, who was on top of her now.

Soma laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Erina pouted.

"You are so cute Erina. Seriously, the cutest." Soma rubbed his nose against hers. "Just relax, I'll lead the way."

* * *

Erina was freaking out.

 _She didn't want to allow Soma to lead the way, but she didn't know how to lead the way herself so..._

Soma kissed her again.

She felt his lips against her own. The were surprisingly soft and unlike the last kiss she actually had time to breath before this one.

She relaxed her body and just allowed him to kiss her.

After a moment, she began to mimic his lip movements.

Soma grunted and pressed his body harder against her own.

He began to kiss her harder too.

Erina felt her head becoming fuzzy. She felt hot all over.

She tried to focus on the taste.

 _What did he taste like?_

 _There was a minty taste, mixed with something else...something she couldn't quite place._

When their lips parted, she just lay there panting.

"S-Soma." She said after a moment, looking at him.

He was looking at her.

They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Erina I..." He began.

Erina's bedroom doorknob began to jiggle.

"Erina!" Hisako's voice came from the other side of the door. "The door is locked, can I come in?"

Soma rolled off of Erina and onto his back.

"Hisako!" Erina replied back. "I uh...don't feel good. I am just resting! I need to be alone and rest and stuff! T-that's why I locked the door. Sorry!"

There was a long pause. "Well, you should really let me see what's wrong!" Hisako called back.

 _Hisako wasn't buying it. She probably thought that Erina was starting to act weird again because of their previous unspoken fight. Anyway, Erina could tell that Hisako know something was up..._

Erina looked at Soma, panic in her eyes.

He began to put what little clothes he took off back on.

"Oh-okay. Just a minute!" Erina replied to the door. "Let me just...finishing changing!"

Erina got up and slipped off her skirt and kicked it off the the side with her blouse.

Soma paused to look at her in only her underwear and bra.

Erina caught his stare, glared at him, and pointed to the French doors that lead to her bedroom balcony.

Soma laughed silently then slipped out the doors, blowing her one last kiss goodbye.

Erina rolled her eyes and darted to her dresser. She pulled out a random night gown and threw it on.

"Okay, coming!" She said approaching the door.

Right as she opened it, there was a loud thud from outside on her balcony.

"What was that?" Hisako asked as she entered the room.

"Oh you know... probably an owl or something." Erina laughed nervously.

 _Ugh. She was going to kill Soma the next time she saw him. That is, if the fall from her balcony didn't already do the job._

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Soma couldn't wait to see Erina again.

 _He couldn't get her out of his head, he barely slept after last night. Now, that could have been due to the mild concussion he received when he fell while trying to climb down her balcony... but it was probably because of how he felt last night while they were kissing._

 _Soma had never kissed anyone like that better. It was so different...but then again, Erina had always been different. She was so unlike any girl he had ever met..._

Today was a day where he had some classes with her.

So, he waited patiently outside the lecture hall for her to arrive. He had this weird feeling of both excitement and nervousness in his stomach as he waited.

He looked up at the clock; only a minute left before class.

 _What if she didn't show up?_

He waited until the bell rang and then sadly turned to go back into the classroom.

"Yukihira!"

Soma heard footsteps running down the hall, he turned just in time to collide with Erina.

"Ow!" She fell to the ground.

"Erina! Sorry!" He helped her up.

Erina shot him a glare.

"Oh right... _Nakiri_ , sorry."

He helped her up and picked up her books for her.

"Thanks." She said.

He held the door and she entered the classroom, he followed behind her smiling.

 _He was worried she'd avoid him after last night, but there she was._

They took their usual seats across the room from each other.

Soma tried to catch her eye during class, but to no avail.

 _Maybe he should be worried._

After class he was surprised that she approached him.

"Can we talk?" She said in a hushed tone.

She looked around her nervously.

"Sure." Soma nodded.

"Follow me." She walked away.

Soma followed after her out of the classroom and down the hall.

Erina looked around her, making sure no one was around.

"What's up?" Soma said.

Without a word, Erina opened the door to a broom closet and pulled Soma in with her.


	5. Quiet Kisses

Without a word, Erina opened the door to a broom closet and pulled Soma in with her.

Soma had been waiting to talk to Erina, but this is not what he expected.

"Soma." She said. "We need to talk."

"Agreed, but why'd you pick a broom closet?" Soma glanced around the cramped space.

The only light was what leaked in under the door crack. It was just enough light to be able to see vaguely when your eyes adjusted. Because the space was so cramped, they were very close together...their bodies almost touching.

Soma could smell the sweet lavender smell of Erina's shampoo heavily in this space.

"Well I didn't want anyone to over hear our conversation!" Erina replied with a pout.

"I could've just come over aga..."

"NO! You couldn't have simply just come over again!" Erina interrupted.

 _Soma was confused._

"Huh?"

"I-I know we kissed but it was a mistake and it can't happen again." Erina spit out quickly. Even in the dark Soma could see her face was red.

"You weren't acting like it was a mistake last night..." Soma moved closer to Erina, so that their bodies touched. "In fact you seemed to be having a good time."

"I...I don't want to be seen with someone like you! I am a pure breed, perfect culinary pedigree and you...you are nothing but a mutt!" Erina tried to back up, but there was nowhere to go in the small dark space.

"Is that really all it is?" Soma asked her.

"Y-yes!"

"So you did have a good time?" He probed further.

"Well...I..."

"Answer."

"Y-yes...I suppose I-I did." Erina's face turned a deeper shade of red. She at least turned her head away from him, since she could no longer move her body away.

 _Soma took a minute to think. He didn't want Erina to be embarrassed to be around him... at this point he really thought she'd be over that. He accomplished so much since he began at Totsuki...but maybe it still wasn't enough. Erina was not wrong...she was born a different class. But Soma believed that you didn't have to be born great to accomplish greatness._

 _Maybe if he continued to hone in his skill and master his craft, Erina would accept him fully. Maybe she wouldn't be embarrassed to be around him...then again maybe she always would...there really no telling with her. Either way, Soma was willing to take a chance. When she was free and having fun...Soma could see the real Erina. He didn't want to loose the real Erina. _

"Then why do we have to make it public? I mean...we could keep this..." Soma wrapped an arm around the small of her back and pulled her completely against him. "We could keep us...a secret." Soma said.

* * *

Erina turned to look at Soma, only to accidentally look straight into his eyes.

"Well I..." Erina stared into his golden amber eyes.

"Come on Erina, you have to live a little. You can't always be so uptight..."

"I am not uptight!" Erina pouted.

Soma chuckled. "Now even you know that's a lie."

Erina sighed.

 _What did she have to loose if this was kept a secret? If no one knew about her and Soma...she'd be able to experience her first non-arranged relationship. She'd be able to choose where it went and no one would have to know about it. She'd also be spending more time with Soma...something that may be either a good or bad thing._

 _She always thought that she hated Soma...but lately that didn't seem like it was the case. Especially last night...when she felt strange things in both her heart and her body while kissing him._

"I suppose if it's a secret then..." She began.

Before she could even finish her sentence, Soma leaned in and kissed her.

Erina let out a small yelp of surprise, making Soma kiss her harder.

She felt her lips melting into his. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist.

They were now as close as they could possibly be in the closet.

Before they could finish their kiss, the bell rang.

Soma pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"So, I _will_ come over again...how about tonight? 10 o'clock? I'll come in through the balcony."

Before Erina could respond, he winked and left the closet.

Erina sunk to the floor as soon as he left.

 _She wasn't sure how she was feeling...her heart was racing...her lips longed for more and a part of her was screaming out, wanting Soma to touch more than just her waist._

 _But Erina had no idea how to tell Soma how she felt...she didn't know what she wanted... except for another chance to kiss him._ _Her cold exterior didn't allow for her to relay feelings...so even if she did figure out what to say, would she even say it?_

 _She noticed how hard Soma had been working since the start of his time at Totsuki...yet she could never bring herself to compliment him or to taste his food...she was scared. Scared of becoming too attached to someone...like she was when she was little and attached to that chef with the red hair...her role model...only to loose them again._

She stood up and left the closet.

 _For now she'd let this secret relationship play out, because even though it scared her...something inside of her didn't want to give it up._


	6. Balcony Acrobatics

**That Night**

Erina paced back and forth in front of the unlocked glass French doors that lead to her bedroom balcony. It was barely 9:00 and Soma wasn't due for at least another hour. She felt her heart racing...

 _Why was it racing with though? ...Anticipation perhaps?_

Erina had spent the evening testing out chocolate recipes with Hisako so then she'd have an excuse to retreat back to her room early. This was also because Erina didn't want Hisako to think she was mad at her.

Hisako was used to Erina returning to her room after cooking to read her favorite shoujo manga and left her alone.

But now Erina was bored and anxiously waiting for Soma to arrive.

She stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the clock it was 9:10 now.

She thought to herself a moment. Then decided since she a) had gotten sweaty while cooking and b) couldn't relax because she was nervous she was going to use this extra time to get a bath.

She crossed her room and entered her private bath.

She began filling the deep soaker tub with warm water and lavender bubble bath. Next, she began to undress. Once she was fully naked, she rinsed off in the shower then slid into the warm soapy bath, turning off the water after she was settled.

She let out a sigh.

 _Baths always made her feel better._

* * *

Soma was glad he had completed his daily night chores, that his residence hall required of it's student tenants, early that night. It was only 9:15 but he figured he'd head over to Erina's a bit early.

By the time he walked to her on campus mansion, it was 9:30.

He looked up at her balcony.

 _It's not like he was too early. He said 10:00 and it was 9:30._

He stretched for a moment and then glanced up, trying to figure out how he was going to climb that thing.

* * *

Erina wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around her body as she let the tub drain.

She let out a relaxed sigh. She felt much less nervous now.

She exited the bathroom and glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was 9:45.

 _She still had time._

Just as she was about to remove her towel and get dressed, she heard a thud from outside her balcony.

 _Was it Soma already?_

Slightly panicked, Erina slipped on a fuzzy pink bathrobe and went to investigate.

She opened the French doors that led to her balcony. No one was outside.

"This might take awhile."

She heard Soma talking to himself from down below.

She stepped out onto the balcony and looked down.

"Soma!" She whispered loudly.

Soma looked up.

"Yo!" He yelled.

Erina blushed and shushed him.

"Oh right." He lowered his voice. "I'm having a little trouble here."

"Well that's obvious." Erina replied.

"It was a lot easier climbing down, aka falling down, then it is climbing up." Soma shrugged.

Erina bit her lip and thought a moment.

"I'll be right back!" She ran inside.

* * *

Soma stood there waiting for what felt like an enternity, but was probably only a few minutes.

When Erina returned, she was holding an arm load of what looked like bed sheets.

"Here, catch!" She whispered loudly down at him.

Soma watched as the arm load of bed sheets unraveled into a long make-shift rope.

Erina tied the other end tightly to the railing of her balcony.

"Well, this'll work!" Soma was surprised.

He shimmed his way up the bed-sheet-rope and onto Erina's balcony.

"Good thinking." He said panting from the climb.

Erina pulled the sheets back up and onto the balcony.

"Well, it worked in the manga I'd reading..."

"Oh, you mean that cheesy romance manga?" Soma asked.

Erina's face turned red.

"It's not cheesy!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure it's not." Soma wandered into her bedroom.

"Hey! Don't go in there without me!" Erina sprinted after him.

* * *

Erina entered her room to find Soma, already lying on her bed.

"Man, I'm tired." He yawned.

"Why would you immediately go to my bed? What kind of girl do you think I am?" Erina's face was still red.

"Well...it's not like there's anywhere else to sit in here." Soma shrugged.

Erina paused a moment. "...I guess you are right." She walked over to her vanity. "But that doesn't make it okay..." She muttered as she brushed out her long golden hair in the mirror.

Soma watched her brushing out her long locks, which Erina noticed after a moment while looking into the mirror.

She tried not to blush.

She finished brushing her hair and then took a deep breath. "Okay." She said. She turned around and exhaled loudly then walked over to the bed.

She crawled into bed next to Soma, who she noticed was blushing a bit.

"I uhm..." She looked at him with her cat-like purple eyes. "So..."

She tried to avoid direct eye contact.

"So..." Soma repeated.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Soma slowly put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him so that her body pressed against his.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

Erina was blushing. "I uhm...yes, I think so." She said.

"You can rest your head on my chest if you want." He told her after another moment of silence.

"O-okay." Erina rested her head on Soma's chest. After a moment she relaxed and let out a sigh.

 _This was so embarrassing. She had no idea what to do...and to make matters worse she had this feeling in her chest and stomach that she couldn't quite describe._

"Erina?" Soma's voice broke her train of thought.

"Yes?" She cocked her head on his chest to look up at him.

"Are you not wearing anything under that?" He asked her.

Erina's face went red.

 _She had totally forgotten she was just in a bathrobe._

She sat up so quickly she almost felt dizzy; then she leaped off the bed.

"I-I forgot!"

Soma chuckled. "It's fine, I don't mind."

"Pervert!" Erina snapped.

"Well, I'm just telling you the truth." He smirked.

Erina walked over to her dresser, muttering to herself.

She pulled out a silky lavender night gown and then went into the bathroom to change, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Soma smiled to himself for a moment, then let out a sigh.

 _He shouldn't have said anything._


	7. Gold, Purple

**_I'D SAY THIS CHAPTER DESERVES A CONTENT WARNING ;)_**

 ** _Lemon ahead!_**

* * *

Soma's eye lids felt heavy as he waited for Erina to change.

After what felt like awhile, the bathroom door opened and Erina came back into the bedroom. She was wearing a short, silky lavender nightgown with spaghetti straps that gave her bust quite the lift.

 _Okay maybe he was glad he_ ** _did_** _say something..._

"You wear that often?" Soma teased, as he laid flat on his back with his hands behind his head.

Erina blushed. "D-does it look alright?"

"Alright? It looks better than alright." He sat up. "Come here."

Erina hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you're being weird!" She said.

"Huh?"

"Your voice got different."

"Hmm? Oh well..." Soma felt his cheeks get a little red. "You just look...really good."

Erina blushed.

After a moment she walked over and sat down on the bed.

Gold met purple as both Soma and Erina looked into eachother's eyes.

Before they knew it they were kissing.

Soma took in the sweet taste that was Erina. He used his tongue to explore her mouth, something he hadn't done before and surprised her at first but she relaxed after a moment of initial shock.

He began to lean back onto the bed until Erina was on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her even closer to his body.

By doing this he felt every curve Erina had to offer, and he felt himself beginning to loose control of his lower region.

"Erina." He growled inbetween kisses.

* * *

Erina let out a yelp as Soma moved from her lips to her neck.

 _It was all too much, him kissing her like this. Her mind was saying she should put a stop to it...except her body wouldn't allow her to._

Erina yelped again as Soma pushed up and flipped her over so that he was on top.

 _She usually didn't like not being in charge, but damn... she couldn't push him off her right now._

She felt warm all over as Soma kissed her like this, his body pressed against hers.

She felt Soma buck his hips against her groin and she almost screamed.

Instead she let out a moan, she couldn't help it.

"Sorry." Soma paused from everything for a moment.

"I-it's okay." Her face was flushed and she was panting.

She noticed Soma staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"You are so beautiful." He said.

Erina felt a lump in her throat.

"Erina, I..."

Before he could finish she kissed him.

 _She was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say, and she wasn't ready to hear it yet. A part of her was still scared, scared of all of this... whatever this was._

* * *

 _Soma wanted Erina to be his. But, he now understood that maybe she wasn't ready for that, so he'd play along with this little game of sneaking around for awhile, but in the end he wanted her to be his and only his._

The thought only aroused him further, and made him kiss her harder.

Before he could realize what he was doing, he was reaching for one of her breasts.

He slowly cupped it, causing Erina to jump.

He stopped kissing her a moment, and looked at her face.

It was red but she didn't look angry.

"Is this alright?" He asked her.

 _A little too late now considering he was already groping her boob..._

After a moment, she nodded and closed her eyes.

Soma gently squeezed her breast.

Erina bit her lip.

Soma kissed her neck and gently cupped her other breast over her shirt.

 _Now this might be the first thing Soma had found that he liked better than cooking._

Her breasts were so squishy, and yet kinda heavy. Like a really loose dough...

He began kneading them.

"They aren't pizza dough." Erina teased.

 _Did she just tease him?_

"I'm sorry, did you just tease me?" Soma chuckled.

"Uh well..." Erina blushed.

"No, it's cute... I want you to open up to me." He kissed her gently.

He squeezed her breasts a little more.

 _Damn, he loved boobs._

Literally, he felt like he had found a long lost love... sure he had always noticed that Erina's breasts were a lot bigger than most of the girls at the school... but he never really took the time to appreciate them.

He suddenly remembered how she looked in that lacy bra the night before, and he felt himself beginning to loose control again.

He kissed her repeatedly on the lips.

* * *

Erina didn't want to hold back anymore, she let Soma kiss her hard. She completely relaxed her body, so that she felt like she would melt into him.

All of the tense undertones that she carried with her disappeared. He made them go away.

 _Right now, with him, she felt free._

She was breaking the rules, allowing a boy into her room, into her **bed** this late at night..

For once... she felt like a normal teenager.

Or at least... like one of the girls in her shojo manga.

* * *

After awhile, Erina felt herself yawning.

Soma had stopped kissing her, and was instead rest his head on her chest.

"Haaa. This is the best pillow ever." He sighed.

Erina reached out and stroked his head, running her fingers through his firey red hair.

 _She didn't want this moment to end._

* * *

Soma glanced at the clock, it was 12:00.

"Midnight. I guess I should go, huh?" He sat up and stretched.

He began to stand up, when he felt Erina suddenly grab his hand.

He felt his heart leap at the sudden grab.

"Uhm..." Erina's voice was soft.

"What is it?" He cocked his head.

Erina looked at him with her big cat-like purple eyes. "Stay?" She asked.


	8. Tell Me

**The Next Morning**

Soma woke up the next morning forgetting where he was. So needless to say, he was surprised to find Erina curled in a ball next to him.

He smiled, and looked at her sleeping all curled up like a cat. He glanced at her alarm clock, it read 6'oclock in the morning.

He slipped out of bed, carefully so that he wouldn't wake her. Since he had two hours, and since Erina was still fast asleep he decided to get a shower.

Soma walked into her adjoined bathroom and looked around. It was huge. fancy, and very Erina-ish.

He slipped off his clothes and shook a warm shower, humming to himself.

* * *

Erina woke up with a soft groan.

 _That's right!_

She rolled over quickly. "Soma?"

 _Soma wasn't next to her anymore._

Erina realized she heard the shower running.

She sat up just as Soma re-entered the bedroom wearing a towel, and only a towel, around his waist.

They immediately made eye contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake ya." Soma said to Erina as he began to dry his bright red hair with a second towel.

Erina felt her eyes wander to Soma's bare and slightly dripping chest.

"W-why did you shower here?" She snapped suddenly realizing she was gawking.

"Huh?" Soma cocked his head as he finished drying his hair. "Well, I needed a shower and _you_ asked me to stay last night...I didn't want to walk out on ya before ya woke up."

Erina was shocked. "Soma..."

"Plus Polar Star is all the way on the other side of campus." Soma laughed a bit. "Woulda been a far walk."

"Oh, right." Erina nodded.

"I'll be right back." Soma turned back and disappeared into her bathroom.

Erina felt that her face was flushed.

 _Why did she feel so...flustered inside from seeing Soma in a towel?_

* * *

Soma returned to the bedroom and to Erina moments later, dressed.

"We still have over an hour before classes." He said sitting on the end of the bed smirking.

Erina blushed. "...Yes, and?"

"Well, that's a lot of time..." Soma edged closer to Erina on the bed.

"Uhm..." Erina blushed.

 _She was still so cute, even in the morning with her usually straight hair slightly messy and wavy from sleeping._

Soma edged and edged until he was next to her.

He studied her face. She looked down at the mattress, her face was flushed and red.

He gently reached out and touched her chain, making her look at him.

They both stared into each others eyes.

* * *

 _Erina was amazed that by simply looking into Soma's eyes, she could feel relaxed...she could let go and be free._

Slowly she reached for his face with her hand. She touched his cheek gently then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Soma let out a loud breath when she pulled back. He reached up and gently grabbed the back off her head, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her in for another kiss.

The way he handled her so so gentle, Erina felt like she may melt.

Kiss after passionate kiss occurred until it was time for Erina to get dressed.

 _She was surprised how hard it was to get out of bed and walk away from Soma's gentle and passionate kisses._

* * *

"Ughhh." Soma groaned as Erina slipped out of bed to get ready for class. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to go to class today." Soma laid on his back.

"It's not like we can just skip class and stay in here all day." Erina said opening her dresser.

"Well we _could_..." Soma replied.

"No we can't." Erina pulled out a clean uniform. "People expect too much of us." She sighed and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

 _She was right. Both he and Erina were very high-profile students. their absence would not go over-looked._

"Besides..." She said returning moments later in her usual uniform outfit. "If we want this to be a kept a secret, we can't both skip class. It'd be awfully suspicious."

" _Y_ _ou_ want this to be kept a secret." Soma muttered as Erina brushed her long golden blonde hair straight in the mirror.

"Of course I want this to be kept a secret." Erina finished brushing her hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soma stood up.

"Just that I cannot be seen having relations with someone..." She stopped mid-sentence.

"Someone like me, right?" Soma sighed. "Well Erina, we can't all be "pure-bred" chefs with a famous god-tongue."

"Look, I don't want to upset you but...it's just..." She stopped herself again.

Soma studied her face. She looked sad, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

He crossed the room so that he was beside her. "Erina...I'm sorry." He looked at her. "If this has to be a secret...if _we_ have to be a secret, it's... okay. I'll learn to deal with it..."

 _Honestly, as long as he had her...he'd be okay. He realized that now. There were clearly things he didn't know about her...she probably had reasons for everything she did. He was willing to wait for her to open up to him._

"...But you need to open up to me...I know it'll take time...but when you are ready, I will be here to listen to everything you need to/want to say."

"Soma..." Erina looked into his eyes.

Soma touched her cheek gently. "It doesn't have to be now, okay?"

Erina nodded.

"Meet me in the same closet again after class, alright? We can make plans for later tonight while we are there." Soma told her.

Erina nodded again.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll see you later."


	9. All In

After their class together, Erina went immediately to the the closet down the hall from their classroom while Soma asked their teacher a question about the lesson they had learned that day.

Once she closed the door behind her, she paused a moment.

 _What was she doing?_

 _Sneaking around with some small town diner chef who did everything but follow the rules._

 _Some small town diner chef...that she opened her eyes and made her view food in the way she used to, although she'd never admit that. Some small town diner chef... that taught her that not everything needs to be predictable in both food, and in life. Some small town diner chef...whose eyes made her feel like she could melt._

She sunk to the floor, blushing.

 _She had a crush on Soma...maybe more than just a crush...no...but she did like him._

 ** _She liked Soma._**

 _There she admitted it to herself...should she admit it to Soma now too?_

Before she could mentally answer her own question, the door opened and Soma walked in.

* * *

"Huh?" Soma noticed Erina sitting on the floor. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Soma offered her a hand, she took it and he helped her stand up.

Before any thing else could be said, Erina kissed him.

Soma was caught off-guard but after a second, he was kissing her back.

They stood there, lips locked for a few moments before there was a knock on the closet door.

They jumped apart, Erina looking at Soma with scared and pleading eyes.

"Soma-kun?" Megumi Tadokoro's voice rang out from the other side of the closet door.

 _Shit. She must have been in the hallway when Soma entered the closet. This was not good._

Megumi liked Soma. He knew she had feelings for him. But for Soma, Erina had always been the girl he wanted to chase.

However, he didn't think he'd ever win her over...let alone be in a closet kissing her. So, Soma had never shut down any of the girls who seemingly had a crush on him.

Overall, he cared for Megumi a lot as a friend. She was probably his best friend at the school; he did not want to hurt her feelings and finding him in a closet with Erina Nakiri would, without a doubt, hurt her feelings.

"Tadokoro!" Soma replied.

"What are you doing in there?" She asked through the door.

"Just uh...taking a quick nap...in the closet... so don't open the door." He didn't know what to say and Megumi was innocent enough...she'd believe it.

"Oh! Did you leave Polar Star really early? I didn't see you leave...I waited for you." Her voice suddenly sounded shy.

"Yup, couldn't sleep...but hey, I'm sleeping now."

"Well...don't miss any classes!" Megumi replied back in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I won't. Thanks!" Soma said.

There was no response.

"What a close one." Soma let out a breath of relief after a few moments of silence.

"We can't keep meeting here. We are both too recognizable. Someone would have found us eventually, even if that didn't just happen..." Erina said.

"Yeah, we can't meet here if you want this to be a secret so, hand me your phone." Soma held out his hand.

"My phone? What for?" Erina eyed him suspiciously.

"Well we've been dat-...doing whatever this is and we don't even have each other's phone numbers saved. It's weird, right?" He explained.

Soma studied her face; she looked like she was thinking.

"Well...I guess just having your phone number wouldn't be too odd if someone saw it...we do have classes together." Erina handed Soma her phone after thinking for a moment.

Soma saved his number into her phone and then texted himself from her phone.

"Alright. I'll just text you to make plans then." Soma told her after he was done.

"O-okay." Erina took her phone back as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." He winked and kissed her quickly on the lips before leaving the closet.

* * *

Erina sunk to the floor again once Soma left.

 _No more sneaking into closets._

She caught herself sighing.

 _Was part of her disappointed?_

 _Sure, texting him would make things easier and would be safer (in the lines of keeping this "thing" they had a secret), but it make it so much less risky and so much less...fun?_

Erina opened her phone and checked her messages.

"Have a good last class. I'll text you after." A text from Soma read. She looked at his contact information and her eyes got wide. He had saved his name with a bunch of heart emojis next to it.

"Soma." Erina said out loud in an angry voice.

She quickly texted back. "We'll see if I respond." With the angry emoji.

Soma typed back in moments, sending the wink emoji followed by the kissing face emoji.

Erina blushed and closed her phone.

She didn't change his name in her contacts.

* * *

 **After Classes**

Erina had her eyes glued to her phone as she walked back towards her mansion.

She was waiting for Soma to text her.

As she walked in through the front door, her phone lit up and she saw she had a text from Soma.

"Erina." Alice's sing-songy voice interrupted her before she could open the text.

Erina nearly jumped out of her skin. "W-what?" She dropped her phone.

Her phone fell face up at Alice's feet, the screen still lit from Soma's unopened text.

Alice bent down to pick it up.

Erina screeched, her face was red.

"What's wrong Erina?" Alice looked down at Erina's phone and froze.

"Okay, before you freak out...you should know that he put his name in like that!" Erina immediately became defensive.

" _He_ put it in? Why was _he_ on your phone?" Alice asked seductively.

"We realized we couldn't keep meeting in the closet..." Erina gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"YOU WERE MEETING HIM IN A CLOSET?" Alice squealed.

 _Erina was in full panic mode._

She glanced around and noticed some nearby servants listening in.

"Let's go upstairs." Erina grabbed Alice by the wrist and dragged her up the grand staircase. They passed Hisako on the way up and Alice grabbed her by the wrist too.

* * *

When they reached Erina's room, Erina closed and locked the door then let go of Alice's wrist. Then Alice, in return let go of Hisako's wrist.

"What is going on? Erina? Alice?" Hisako looked at them both confused.

"Okay, now give me my phone!" Erina demanded.

"Oh no, first tell me why you were meeting Soma Yukihira in a closet!" Alice was blushing, she seemed excited.

"HUH?" Hisako exclaimed.

"What I do in private is none of your business." Erina crossed her arms.

" _What,_ more like _who_ in this case." Alice giggled.

Hisako looked like she was going to pass out.

"Someone tell me what is going on." She said in a weak voice.

"Here." Alice showed Hisako Erina's lock screen. Hisako's eyes became wide when she saw an unread message notification from a Soma *heart emoji, heart emoji*.

Erina managed to swipe the phone while Alice was showing it to Hisako.

Her face was bright red.

"She told me he put it in like that, and when I asked why he had her phone she mentioned something about not being able to meet in a _closet_ anymore." Alice explained.

"Erina! If that's true...what's going on?" Hisako asked her.

Erina didn't know what to say.

"I mean, I think it's obvious what is _going on_." Alice winked.

"Alice, please! I want to hear it from Erina!" Hisako said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong I want all the details too. I mean a man with such a big personality has to have a big...you know?"

Hisako and Erina blushed.

"He doesn't!" Erina snapped.

"He's got a small one then? That's disappointing..."

"No! That's not what I meant...I actually don't know about that..." Erina trailed off.

"So, you haven't seen him naked?" Hisako asked.

"Not you too Hisako! No, I have not seen Soma Yukihira naked!" Erina practically screamed.

 _She wanted to run and hide._

"Well how much have you seen, you have to tell us everything!" Alice plopped down on the floor, as if she were ready for story-time.

"I don't have to." Erina replied.

"Erina, you have acting so weird lately. I bet you'll feel better getting this off your chest." Hisako sat with Alice on the floor.

"Ugh." Erina she shook her head. "Fine." She sighed and joined them on the floor.

Erina sat and told them all about her and Soma's secret steamy exchanges, blushing the entire time.

"Oh...now I know what that noise was the other night and why you were acting so weird." Hisako said when Erina had finished.

"He was right there with a towel and you didn't see _anything?_ " Alice sighed in disappointment. "You really are a hopeless cousin."

Before Erina could respond to either of them, her phone buzzed again.

"READ IT!" Hisako and Alice said at the same time.  
"Okay, okay jeez!" Erina finally opened Soma's first message and his now second message.

"The first message says 'So I was thinking...' " Erina read out loud. "Then, after he didn't receive a respond for awhile, he sent a second text which reads...'Okay, okay I get it...cut to the chase...' " Erina paused, her eyes got wide at the next part.

"And then what?" Alice couldn't wait to hear the rest.

"Uhmmm..." Erina was blushing like crazy.

"What? what is it?" Alice asked.

"Erina, what is it?" Hisako also asked.

Erina handed her phone to them both.

"I think it's about time you and I go on a DATE!?" Alice read the rest of Soma's text out loud.

"Erina! You have to respond!" Hisako squealed.

Erina was frozen.

 _How would she respond?_

"Hold on, I got this." Alice typed and sent a message before Erina could stop her.

"What!?" Erina snatched her phone back. "I think you are right ;) !?" Erina recited the message Alice just sent.

"He's typing!" Hisako called out, glancing at the phone over Erina's shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so too ;). I already made reservations, somewhere off campus so no one we know will spot us together." Alice read Soma's most recent message out loud, glancing over Erina's other shoulder.

"Oooo, somewhere private and away from campus. How romantic." Alice teased.

Hisako grabbed Erina's phone.

* * *

Soma's phone rang as he laid in his bed in his dorm room.

Erina was calling him.

He answered and was greeted with the sound of a lot of girls talking/squealing at once.

"Erina?" He asked.

More girls squealing occurred, then the sound of running and a door slamming shut.

"Hello, Yukihira?" Hisako's voice was on the other line.

"Uhm, oh hey Hisako..." Soma replied.

"Listen, if you are going to take Erina on a date tonight you might not want to take her out to eat and also...she won't take public transportation... so I will arrange for a driver who will be sure to keep quiet about the two of you. Just come get her here." Hisako spoke fast, the sounds of girls wrestling could be heard through the phone on the other side of whatever door Hisako was behind.

"Oh, don't worry I'd not taking her out to ONLY eat, this place isn't _just_ a restaurant." Soma smirked through the phone. "But thanks for the heads up, and thanks for arranging the ride. Tell Erina I'll pick her up at 8 o'clock."

"Well...I hope you know what you are doing." Hisako said before hung up.

Soma hung up and laughed to himself.

 _Well their so much for keeping this whole thing a secret..._


	10. Date Night

Soma arrived to Erina's mansion at exactly 8 o'clock.

 _It was nice going to the front door and not climbing up a balcony._

He was wearing a nice light blue button up shirt and black dress pants.

He adjusted his collar and then rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, Hisako opened the door, holding her cell phone.

"Great, he's here!" Hisako spoke into her phone loudly then hung up.

"Hey Hisako." Soma laughed a little.

"Yukihira, she studied his outfit. Come on in." Hisako let him in.

"Erina will be down in a few moments." Hisako said.

Soma nodded.

 _He was excited to see her again._

After a few minutes, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He fixed his gaze on the staircase, waiting in anticipation.

Erina walked into view and he felt his jaw drop a bit.

She was wearing a light pink dress that hugged her body, and long quarter-sleeved white-lace cardigan. Around her neck she wore a pink ribbon tied into a small center bow as a choker and white strappy 2 inch heels. She held a small pink purse and her hair was down in loose/wavy curls.

She finished walking down the stairs, with Alice not too far behind her. She paused and looked at Soma, blushing.

"Say something." Alice pushed Erina closer to Soma.

"S-Soma..." Erina gulped.

"You look fantastic." Soma could tell she was nervous and embarrassed.

"T-thank you."

Alice shot Erina a look. Erina's face turned red.

"You look good too." She added.

"Thanks." Soma grinned.

Hisako and Alice sighed, and looked at Soma and Erina with satisfaction. Then Hisako's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, yes! Okay, perfect. Yes. They will be outside momentarily." Hisako hung up.

"The car is ready." She said to Soma and Erina.

"Well, shall we?" Soma offered his arm.

Erina hesitated, but then took his arm.

"Well this will either turn out awesome, or Soma will take her somewhere she totally hates and it'll end terribly." Alice said once Soma and Erina left.

Hisako sighed. "Oh...I really hope Erina doesn't act like a..." Hisako trailed off.

"Like a bitch?" Alice finished the sentence.

Hisako eyes got wide, but after a moment she nodded and Alice giggled.

* * *

Erina's heart was racing as she got into the car with Soma.

Soma gave the driver the address to the restaurant.

 _Erina was scared that her god tongue would get out of control. She knew Soma had put a lot into planning this date...but when it came to food she couldn't help but be critical._

"This will be really fun." Soma said, trying to make conversation.

"Y-yeah...fun." Erina nodded.

There was a long moment of silence.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Soma said. "We've slept together."

Erina blushed and then Soma blushed, realizing what he said.

"Ya know... we slept in the same bed together..." He quickly tried to brush it off.

There was another long moment of silence.

"You seriously look great." Soma told her. "Not that I'm surprised or anything...it's just you look even better than I imagined."

Erina looked at him.

 _He was really trying, he was wearing probably the best clothes he owned that wasn't a full-on suit. He looked cute, the shirt hugged his lean body._

Erina moved her hand closer to Soma's hand, which was on the seat between them.

 _Alice and Hisako had spent hours getting her ready, curling her hair took an hour itself because her hair was so long. She was secretly glad they found out, because they really helped her and now it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her wouldn't really have to sneak around the mansion anymore, she could just be with Soma if she wanted to._

 _It felt weird, she judged so many people's food...she made choices all the time...but being here with Soma...this seemed like the first choice she made that actually mattered and felt real._

She held Soma's hand, her face was red.

Soma looked at her and then at their hands intertwined. He smiled.

* * *

Soma felt his heart racing as they got closer to the restaurant he had planned to take Erina to.

It was a restaurant that had live music and a dance floor, in a neighborhood close to his home and Yukihira diner.

It wasn't super fancy, but the food was superb and Soma wanted to take her somewhere fun.

 _He hoped she'd like it...she was so picky afterall..._

The driver stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Well, here we are." Soma got out of the car, walked around to Erina's side, and opened the door for Erina to let her out.

She exited the car and thanked the driver.

"Just call me when you'd like to be picked up Sir." The driver told Soma.

"Yes, thank you." Soma waved to the driver.

Erina looked at the neon purple flashing sign shaped like a guitar above the door.  
"Where exactly did you take me?" Erina asked.

"Ah, we are very close to Yukihira territory." Soma winked.

He held the door of the restaurant open for her.

* * *

Erina was greeted with the sound of a guitar riff as she entered the dark restaurant. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark atmosphere. There was stage lit with purple and blue lights; in front of the stage was a dance floor with tons of young people dancing/swaying to the upbeat music that a band was playing.

Behind the dance floor was a slightly raised area with tables to eat at.

"Soma!" A young man in his mid-to-late twenties approached Soma and Erina.

"Hiroto!" Soma greeted the man with a goofy secret handshake.

"So surprised to hear you made reservations at my place here." He clapped Soma on the back.

Hiroto spotted Erina. "Well, well, well...Soma how did you score yourself such a gorgeous girlfriend?"

" _Girlfriend?_ I don't know if I'd call her that...right Erina?" Soma laughed.

 _Why was she so disappointed to hear Soma say that?_

"Huh? Oh yes...he's right...I'm not his _girlfriend_." She tried to not sound upset.

She saw Soma analyzing her face after she said that.

"This is our first date actually." Soma turned back to Hiroto.

"A first date? You didn't tell me it was _that_ special over the phone!" Hiroto spoke loudly.

Soma laughed. "I guess it is pretty special."

 _Of course it's special._ Erina felt her face become red.

 _This was the first date Erina had ever been on. Until now, all she knew about dates was what she read from manga or what she saw in sappy romance movies._

"Well, of course it is! Oh! You probably want to sit down right? Follow me." Hiroto showed them to a corner table that had a nice view of side of the stage. "Since it's your first date, I'll make sure the waiter brings ya both something a little _special,_ on the house of course." He winked. "Enjoy your meal." He dismissed himself.

"Thanks Hiroto!" Soma smiled.

Erina looked around. Their table was pretty private being in the corner.

 _She didn't want to pre-judge the place, but it was certainly not her kind of place._

"Look, I know this isn't somewhere you'd normally eat at..." Soma began.

 _EEP! Did he read her mind?_

"...but I wanted to take you somewhere fun. I know you carry a lot of weight on your shoulders...being who you are...and so, I just wanted you to have a night where you don't have to be _Erina Nakiri, granddaughter of headmaster of Totsuki Culinary Academy, and god-tongue._ I wanted you to have a night to just be... _Erina_. If you'd want to ever just be...Erina." Soma finished.

Erina felt her heart fluttering, and it felt like there was a lump in her throat. She was blushing in a way she had never blushed before.

"O-of course I want to just be Erina." She admitted. "But it's not always that _easy_."

"Well, it can be here. No one knows who you are, you can be anyone you want to be." He told her.

Erina smiled.

 _There he was again...he was freeing her from her cage._

* * *

Soma was so happy.

 _Erina didn't walk right out of the restaurant when she saw what it was, and she was opening up to him a bit._

After a few moments their waiter came to the table with two fancy glasses of a blue-looking drink.

 _Well, this was probably the special something Hiroto promised._

"We'll also have two waters." Soma told the waiter as he handed them menus.

The waiter nodded.

 _If Soma knew anything about Hiroto, he knew that these drinks were probably 90% alcohol, 10% juice...so water was a necessity._

"These are pretty." Erina examined the cotton-candy blue colored drink.

Soma quickly took a sip, making sure it wasn't too bitter.

 _Surprisingly, you couldn't taste the alcohol...or at least he thought so._

"How is it?" Erina asked.

"Good." Soma nodded. "Sweet, like candy."

Erina took a sip and made a face. "T-there's alcohol in this!"

 _Leave it to the god-tongue._

"Oh well..." Soma laughed awkwardly. "That'd make sense if you knew Hiroto."

Soma saw Hiroto standing across the restaurant, creeping. He shot Soma a thumbs up.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Soma said to Erina, ignoring Hiroto.

"It's not bad." She shrugged and took another sip. "It just has a lot of alcohol."

 _Wow, Soma really didn't think it did...maybe it was due to the amount of "dorm hang out sessions" Soma attended in Polar Star._

"It's all the sake..." Soma muttered to himself.

"What?" Erina asked, looking up from her menu.

"Oh nothing..." Soma took a gulp of his drink.

* * *

After they placed their order, Erina felt herself becoming more nervous.

 _They placed their order, now what?_

She continued to take sips of her drink.

"Well..." Soma said standing up. "Shall we?" He held his hand out.

"Shall we what?" Erina asked.

"Dance of course!" Soma grinned.


	11. The Dance

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! HERE'S YOUR GIFT: THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!**_

* * *

Erina followed Soma to the dance floor.

"What's the matter?" Soma cocked his head, noticing the face she was making.

"Well..."

 _Erina had never been to a place like this. Sure, growing up she learned ballroom dancing and ballet but this was different._

 _Everyone around here was kinda swaying or jumping? Some people were dancing with their partners, she didn't really know what to make of it all._

"It's kinda loud, don't you think?" She shouted as they approached the dance floor.

They found a nice spot on the dance floor just as the band was finishing up a song.

"So uhm..." Erina blushed.

"Okay!" The lead singer in the band spoke into the microphone. "It is now officially 9:00! You all know what that means! It's time to slow things down for "Couples Hour". So, everyone who didn't come here with someone, now's your chance to meet someone new!"

Soma smiled.

"You knew, didn't you?" Erina asked.

Soma nodded, Erina smiled.

"I wasn't going to pull you too far out of your comfort zone...yet anyway." Soma said.

Erina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Soma.

 _He had planned everything out so meticulously._

Erina glanced around and noticed all the couples joining up as the band began to sing a sweet and slow song.

"Know how to dance?" Soma asked her.

Erina blushed. "Only if it's ballroom dancing."

Soma laughed. "Of course. Okay, come here." He pulled her closer to him.

He took her hands. She instinctively pulled back.

"Trust me." He said catching her gaze.

Erina's heart fluttered. She blushed, and reluctantly nodded..pouting slightly.

Soma took her hands again and placed them on his shoulders. Then he placed his hands on her waist.

They stood there a moment.

"Okay now what?" Erina asked.

"Well, ya just kinda sway." He showed her. "Here it helps if you are closer." He pulled her even closer to him, so that their faces were inches apart.

Erina blushed and dropped her pout. She stared into Soma's eyes as they danced.

"See this is how _commoners_ dance." He teased after a moment of them dancing.

Erina's face went red.

"Shut up!" She said, pouting once again.

Soma laughed.

Erina turned her head away from Soma's direction.

"Oh come on, that was funny." He said chuckling.

"You always tease me." Erina replied in a pouty tone.

"You're just so easy to _tease_." Soma said in a voice that made Erina's throat swell up. Soma used one hand to gently turn her head by her chin so that they were face-to-face once again.

She didn't know what to say so she just stared, stared into his eyes and let him lead her through the dance.

She was certain there was some sort of hidden meaning behind the way he said _tease_.

 _She wondered what was in store for her._

The thought made her stomach leap and her body tingle with anticipation.

* * *

Soma felt his heart pounding in his chest as he held Erina throughout a couple of songs.

Eventually, and much to his surprise, she rested her head against his chest as they danced.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and let out an internal sigh.

 _Being here with her, meant everything to him._

He kissed the top of her head.

Erina looked up at him, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

Soma leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

 _Here they were, sharing their first kiss in public._

They kissed for a good solid minute.

When their lips did part, Erina was blushing and he was certain he was too.

 _He had never felt this way before. For once he wasn't worried about surviving Totsuki, or becoming one of the elite ten...in this moment she was all he wanted...in every way._

* * *

After eating a dinner that Erina was both surprised and embarrassed to admit she enjoyed, the pair left for the Nakiri mansion.

The entire car ride home thoughts were spinning around in her head.

 _What now? Should she invite Soma to stay? Since they were already...involved with each other before tonight it wouldn't be tasteless. Yes, it was their first real date...but they had already surpassed the standard "first date expectancy" a while ago._

"Well..." Soma said as they arrived back on campus.

"Y-yes?" Erina tried to seem as calm as she could.

"I hope you had a good time tonight, I know I did." Soma smiled genuinely.

"I-I did too!" She spurted out. "I mean..." She fell silent; her face red.

There was a long pause.

"Well it looks like we are h-" Soma tried to break the silence as they pulled in front of the mansion.

"WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY OVER AGAIN?" Erina interrupted suddenly.

Soma looked surprised but then grinned mischievously.

"If you want me to, I will." He replied.

Erina's face was practically on fire, it was so red.

"Well...I..." She began.

Soma exited the car and offered a hand to help her out.

She took his hand and climbed out of the car.

"You do want me to stay, don't you?" He teased.

Erina let out a frustrated growl. "Well of course you dummy! But I asked if you wanted to stay!"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted you to admit that you want me to stay." He smirked. "Of course I want to stay, you don't even have to ask me."

Erina was fumming.

Suddenly Soma changed his tone. "Seriously Erina, if you want me to stay...if you need me to... you don't have to ask, of course I'll stay with you." He pulled her close to him.

Erina's eyes got wide. She couldn't help but feel tears forming, she pushed them back for as long as she could.

 _Her whole life she was forced by her father to be alone... and now here this boy was promising to stay by her side if she wanted him to._

Erina pressed her forehead against Soma's chest.

 _Safe. She felt safe._

Under the moonlight they kissed...that is until the front doors to the Nakiri mansion swung open to reveal a gawking duo: Hisako and Alice.


	12. Far Enough?

_**WARNING. LEMON AHEAD.**_

* * *

Erina jumped away from Soma at the sound of Alice squealing in delight.

"H-Hisako! A-Alice!" Her face went red again.

"I'm guessing the date was a success?" Hisako glanced at Erina and then Soma.

"I'd say so." Alice smirked.

"Do you want me to arrange for the driver to take you back to Polar Star?" Hisako asked Soma.

"He's staying for a bit." Erina said quickly.

 _She wanted to escape to her room with Soma as soon as possible._

"Oh, for a _bit_?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay." Hisako nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry about arranging a ride for him. Soma likes walking, right Soma?" Erina glared at him.

Soma chuckled a bit. "You know me, I'm a real fitness nut."

Erina rolled her eyes. "Well anyway... we'll be going upstairs now." Erina grabbed Soma by the wrist and dragged him into the house towards the stairs.

"Mmmhmm." Alice replied loudly. "Have fun for a _bit_."

* * *

"Woa Erina, slow down." Soma said Erina dragged him into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to get stuck hosting "date night story time" with those two..." She paused and Soma watched her lock her bedroom door. "Besides I..."

"Wanted to be alone?" Soma finished her sentence.

"NO!" Erina blushed. "...I mean...Yes." Her face was so red.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Soma teased.

Erina pouted.

Soma pulled her in close by the waist. "I know I can't get enough of you." He said before kissing her.

 _Soma loved feeling her lips against his. He loved the way her body pressed against his. She always smelled like lavender and her lips always tasted like a peppermint candy._

He moved a hand from her waist to her face. He touched her smooth cheeks, then tangled his hand in her curly/wavy hair.

He felt her quiver. Her knees were getting weak.

He broke the kiss and without a word, he swept her off her feet.

"Soma!" Erina yelped.

Soma chuckled and carried her over to her bed. He gently placed her down on the bed.

Erina blushed.

"I think you'll be more comfortable here." Soma said.

"Yes but..." Erina sat up.

"Hey..." Soma sat down next to her. "You're in control okay? What you say goes, I'm not going to push you. You already know that." He gently touched her chin.

Erina's eyes met his. She was looking at him in a way that was different from how she normally looked at him. This made Soma's heart leap in his chest. Her cat like eyes were like two purple amethysts shining under a jewler's lamp.

He watched as her shining eyes closed as she leaned in to kiss him.

Soma closed his right as their lips met again.

* * *

Erina felt nervous as she kissed Soma on the lips. She knew he meant what she said, but she still felt nervous about them being along like this. It didn't matter that it had happened before. Each time it did happen, she had this were feeling in her stomach and her head. It almost had a hypnotic effect.

 _As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't get enough of Soma._

She crossed her legs to subdue the tingling sensation she was beginning to feel as she kissed Soma deeper.

Soma's hand wandered back to her hair. He tangled his hand, which pulled at her hair slightly and ignited the tingling sensation once again.

She let out a soft whimper.

Soma chuckled as they kissed.

Erina felt her face go red, but she didn't stop kissing him.

When their lips did eventually part, she stared into his golden eyes as her heart raced in her chest.

After a moment, she stood up and began pacing in front of the bed.

"Okay." She said.

"Uhhh..." Soma looked confused.

"Alright." She stopped pacing. She turned and made eye contact with Soma again.

Her cheeks were red and she looked extremely nervous.

"Erina...what..." Soma began to speak then stopped as Erina began to slip off her white lace cardigan.

She maintained eye contact until she bent over to unstrap her heels. She slipped them off and then made eye contact with Soma once again.

He was staring intensely into her eyes.

She took a deep breath and then slowly unzipped her pink tight-fitted dress. She let it fall to the floor then stepped out of it.

She stood there, staring into Soma's eyes, with nothing but a white lace push-up bra and a pair of pink underwear with white lace around the trim on.

She noticed that Soma's eyes didn't stray to her body. They reminded locked on hers.

"Uhm." She said after a moment. "Y-you can look if you want to."

After she said this, Soma's eyes wandered.

She felt a little self-conscious as he was practically examined her, but Alice helped to her to pick out the underwear set so she was sure it was at least a good pair.

"Is this okay?" She asked after a long moment of Soma studying her.

Soma gulped. "Y-yeah." Was all he could mutter.

Erina smiled. She was glad he at least seemed to like them.

After a second, her delight turned to slight panic.

 _What now?_

She was literally standing in her underwear, but she had no idea what to do next.

She tried to think back to her Shojo manga books.

 _What came next? What should she do now?_

"Uhm..." She took a step towards Soma, their eyes locked onto each other.

She grabbed his wrist and slowly lifted his right arm up, placing his hand on her left breast.

She was blushing the whole time, and now so was Soma.

* * *

Soma could barely believe that what was happening was real.

 _It felt like one of his dreams._

 _There was Erina, standing in her underwear looking sexy as hell._

It took all of his strength to control himself as his hand touched her breast.

"Erina..." He said in a breathy voice.

He was certain that his face was red by now.

"I-It's okay." She said nervously. "I...want you to touch me."

Hearing those words made his inner beast come out.

He stood up and swept her off her feet.

She gasped, surprised.

He laid her down on the bed again and before he realized...he was on top of her kissing her.

He kissed her lips, all the way down to her neck. Making her squeal.

Soma reached for her breast again as he continued to kiss her. One in his hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze.

He stopped kissing her and studied her face as he pulsated his hand on her breast. She bite her lip and as he squeezed harder, she bucked her hips.

Soma knew that he was probably bulging down below.

He wondered if she could feel him rubbing against her.

He looked down at her laying there, her wavy curls spread out on the bed. Her purple eyes were glistening, her soft pink lips quivered.

 _He could barely control himself seeing her like this._

His eyes drifted from her face, down to her breasts. He removed his hand and just studied them in the bra.

 _He really wanted to touch them underneath again...no...he wanted more...he wanted to see them._

He moved off of her and sat up on the bed. Then he helped her sit up.

They sat face-to-face, both blushing.

 _It never hurt to ask, right?_

"Uh...can I ask you something?" Soma said.

Erina nodded.

"Would...you be willing to...take this off?" Soma ran a finger up one of the lacy straps of her bra.

Erina's eyes got wide. "Uhm..."

"You don't have to. You can say no." He reassured her.

He watched in anticipation as she thought about his question.

After a moment, she spoke.

"Okay." She said.

Soma's heart skipped a beat.

"But if you tell anyone...I swear, I'll kill you!"

Soma laughed. "Why would I ever tell anyone?"

"Well, I don't know what boys talk about when they are alone!" Erinas face turned red.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me telling anyone." Soma said.

"Good." Erina nodded. Then she let out a nervous sigh.

Soma caught her eye as she slowly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra.

She let it fall off her; her breasts jiggled as it fell.

Soma felt his eyes begin to stray until they looked down at her now bare exposed breasts.

He let out a sharp exhale as he studied them. They were so big and so...perfect.

Erina's face was flushed. "Well?" She said after a long moment of him just staring at her boobs.

"Amazing." He said.

"Huh?"

"BOOBS ARE SO AMAZING!" He yelled.

"SHHH! You idiot!" Erina smacked him on the head. "Do you want the entire campus to hear you!?"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He continued to ogle at her breasts. "Can I please touch them?"

"What?" Erina was taken back. "Uhm...well...I suppose that would make sense...for you to touch them, I mean."

Without hesitation Soma touched cupped both of her breasts in his hands.

They were so soft and kinda firm but still squishy... they were hard to describe.

Erina let out a yelp as he began to play with them.

"So amazing!" He said again.

"Are them really all that great?" Erina asked.

"YES!" Soma moved in closer and buried his face in between them.

"Soma what..." Erina exclaimed.

"Sorry." He said from deep in between her breasts. "I've always wanted to do this."

Erina sighed and patted his head. "Alright then...but this seems very indecent." Erina yawned after she spoke.

Soma removed his face from between her breasts. "Getting sleepy?" He asked.

"A bit." She nodded.

"Well, let's call it a night. I'd say we've gone...far enough." He winked.

Erina rolled her eyes.

Soma stood up. He unbuttoned his blue shirt and slipped it off.

He noticed Erina glancing at his bare chest.

He smirked. "I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom.


	13. Bathtime Surprise

Erina bit her lip as Soma disappeared into the bathroom shirtless.

She let out a quiet frustrated sigh.

 _Why was she letting Soma Yukihira, of all people, get her all worked up like this?_

 _Why was it that when she thought of his name, that she now thought of it in a different way?_

 _What compelled her to let him see her chest? What was making her heart race when she saw his muscular back?_

Erina's head was spinning. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water.

"S-Soma?" She asked.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind..." Soma's voice came from her attached bathroom. "I'd like to get a bath before bed."

Erina felt her face get hot and her heart rate quicken.

"W-why?" She replied back.

Soma popped his head out of the bathroom. "To get clean?"

"Dummy! That's not what I meant!" Erina was frustrated.

"Well, if I'm staying here... I won't have time to go back to Polar Star and bathe... I'll barely have enough time to walk there and change clothes." Soma explained. "So unless you want me to smell tomorrow like dance floor then..."

"Fine! Fine!" Erina fumed. "Just hurry up!"

"No promises." He smirked and ducked by into the bathroom.

Erina sighed. She listened to the sounds of the bathtub filling, the sound of the showerhead turning on, and the sound of Soma humming as he rinsed himself.

 _Soma... completely naked and washing himself... why was the thought making her bite her lip and cross her legs?_

Erina listened to the sound of Soma getting into the tub.

"Your bathtub is huge!" Soma called out. "I can't believe a private bath is this big!"

She heard splashing.

She sighed again.

She couldn't stop listening to every noise. Her mind was wandering...

 _What did he look like right now?_

She bit her lip so hard, it bled a bit.

 _She could go look. She could go look right now... but surely he'd call her a pervert. It would be a pervy thing to do... but something deep within her told her she should indeed do it._

Before she knew it, she was standing up, wrapping a fuzzy pink throw blanket around her half-naked body, and walking towards the bathroom.

She walked through the marble archway and was about to turn to the left to enter the door-less bathroom when she ran straight into Soma.

* * *

Soma crashed into Erina. Wearing nothing but a towel that he almost dropped when he practically knocked her over.

"Woa." He said in a startled voice.

"S-Soma, what are you doing?" Erina's face was bright red.

"What are _you_ doing?" He was flustered a bit.

"Uh..."

"Well I came out to see if you keep your soap out here, I couldn't find it in there." Soma explained, studying her face.

 _He thought about it, and he realized that he understood what her motive may have been...which made him blush._

"Right! And I came over here to tell you...without entering the bathroom of course...that the soap is under the sink. I knew that a dummy like you would never find it...of course!" Erina stuttered blushing.

 _That kind of response practically confirmed his theory and made his heart race._

 _He couldn't help but smirk a bit._

"Oh yes, _of course."_ He replied.

 _"_ What is that supposed to mean?" Erina raised her voice.

"Oh nothing...now, where is this soap?" He asked.

Erina walked ahead of him, and he followed her to to left and into to bathroom.

Erina bent over and opened the cabinet doors under the impressive looking vanity sink.

Soma couldn't help but stare at her figure as she bent over.

 _She was only wearing a blanket and panties, after all._

Soma let out an internal sigh.

 _Fuck._

Erina closed he cabinet doors, then stood up and handed a fancy bottle of soap to Soma.

"Here." She said; she was still blushing.

"Thanks." Soma nodded.

They caught eachother's gaze as they stood there; one wrapped in a blanket and one wrapped in a towel.

 _Soma knew he'd have to break the ice. There's no way Erina would do it twice in one night; he was surprised she did it at all to be honest_.

Before he could think it out though, he found himself blurting out. "Would you want to join me in the bath?"

* * *

Erina's face turned the brightest shade of red it had ever turned.

"Idiot!" Erina blurted out as soon as the shock wore off. "What would make you think I'd want to do that?"

"Well, you were the one who was trying to sneak a peek a few minutes ago..."

 _Was it that obvious?_

"T-that..." Erina stuttered. "That's not what I was doing!"

Soma took a step closer towards her.

"Come on now, we both know exactly what you were trying to do..." His voice was deep and soft...his eyes were locked on her.

Erina's stomach was twisting into knots.

 _What had she been trying to do? How would she have explained herself had she made it into the bathroom while Soma was in the tub?_

 _She let her own lustful desires take over her body...in those few moments she wasn't able to help or control herself._

"I..." Erina gulped.

"Hey, it's okay." Soma smiled, his demeanor changed. "I know I'm irresistible." He winked.

Erina blinked.

After a moment she burst into laughter. "You're ridiculous."

Soma smiled and turned away. "Well, you are either going to stay and come in with me or leave...either way I'm gettin' in before the water gets cold."

Soma dropped his towel.

Before she knew it... Erina was face-to-face with Soma's bare ass briefly before he jumped into the large/deep bathtub.

"DON'T MOON ME!" Erina squealed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey, I warned ya." Soma snickered. "Also...you dropped something."

 _Oh no. She had been so shocked...she had forgotten... she had to hold onto her blanket._

"Well, it's like it's anything I didn't just see right before this." Soma replied casually.

Erina closed her eyes tight and bent down to retrieve her blanket.

She re-wrapped her body the best she should without looking.

* * *

Soma realized he was getting nowhere.

 _But after seeing her body exposed like that... he sure as hell wanted to get somewhere._

"Don't walk into a wall on your way out."

Erina didn't budge.

Soma smirked.

 _So, he did still have a chance._

"Um..." Erina's voice was nervous and shaky.

Slowly she opened her eyes and Soma smiled.

Her face turned red and she looked like she was about to boil over as she stared at floor.

She took a step closer to the tub, without looking at Soma.

"What? I thought you didn't want to get in." He teased.

"Shut up!" Erina moved to the tub's edge furthest from Soma.

She let the blanket fall to the marble floor.

Soma held his breath.

Slowly she slipped off her underwear.

 _There she was. All of her._

 _It took all of Soma's willpower to hold back from pouncing on her and kissing her._

Without looking at him, Erina stepped in and sat down on the far side of the tub across from him.

Then she finally looked up and their eyes met.

* * *

Erina felt her heart leap when she looked up to Soma staring at her.

Their eyes met and she tried to remain cool.

There was a moment of silence that felt as if it lasted forever.

 _Who would break eye contact first?_


	14. New Addiction

**_SOME LEMON. HERE IT IS. ENJOY._**

* * *

Erina didn't want to be the first to break eye contact, but her mind was beginning to wander.

 _She thought of their date...and the way he held her when they danced._

 _She thought of Soma's bare chest as he entered the bathroom earlier._

 _She thought of his bare butt..._

 _WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT ALL OF THIS NOW?_

She couldn't take it anymore.

 _If she held this stare any longer, she'd die._

She looked down and was greeted with Soma's erection.

Internally, she was screaming. Outwardly, she her face was a deep scarlet red and her eyes wide.

 _It was longer than she imagined...not that she had ever thought about it before!_

"Um...does it a-always l-look like t-that?"

Soma burst out laughing. "Well no, _he's_ just a little excited right now."

"Oh..." She couldn't help but continue to stare.

"Well now, don't stare too much. You'll make me self conscious." Soma laughed a bit, but he was blushing.

Erina blushed, realizing she was staring why too long.

She turned away. "Pass me the soap."

Soma handed her the bottle of lavender scented body wash.

Erina reached behind her pulled her pink loofah sponge off the wall. She poured some soap on it and began to scrub her arms clean.

* * *

Soma gulped as he watched Erina cleaning herself, the suds from the soap dripping off her wet skin.

"Need any help?"

Erina paused and looked at him, blushing again.

He moved forward, towards her and reached out for the sponge. Slowly, he took it out of her hand.

He dipped it into the water and then slowly brought it to her neckline. Then he dragged the sponge from her neckline down towards her cleavage.

At the brim of her cleavage, he paused. Her body was stiff from anticipation and excitement.

Soma leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips while sliding the sponge between her large wet breasts.

The sensation of her smooth wet skin rubbing against his hand made his erection get even larger.

 _He couldn't hold back any longer..._

He kissed her harder, pushing his tongue past her lips and teeth.

Erina let out a girlish moan, which practically drove him over the edge.

He leaned forward, pressing her back against the tub's wall.

* * *

Erina's head was spinning and she felt hot all over, especially between her legs.

 _The sensation he was causing her to have throughout her body...was as if she was a pot of water ready to boil over at any moment._

 _She couldn't take it._

Erina pushed forward as they kissed, and due to the tub's slickness, Soma fell backwards and Erina landed on top of him.

Erina let a moan slip out as her breasts bounced against Soma's upper chest.

When their lips parted, both were panting like crazy.

"Ehhh, so you like being on top, do ya?" Soma teased her after a moment.

Erina's face turned red and she bit her lip.

She felt something hard rubbing against her entrance.

She yelped and sat up, which only made matter worse.

* * *

Soma let out a moan as his erection pressed hard horizontally against Erina's entrance.

"Sorry!" Erina looked like she was panicking. "I'll get off!"

Soma gently placed his hands on each of her upper thighs to prevent her from standing up.

"It's okay." He said. "It feels so good...you grinding against it like that."

Erina's eyes widened. She blushed and looked away. "I-It feels good for me too."

Soma felt himself blush.

 _She was so cute. He wanted to make her feel amazing._

" _It_ doesn't have to go in you know...to feel good."

"I-I didn't know..." Soma could tell Erina was embarrassed to say this.

"I...I could make you feel good...if you want...without _it_ going in."

Erina turned and looked at him again, she was biting her lip.

 _So sexy._

"Okay..." She said nervously.

 _Shit._

* * *

Erina couldn't believe she said okay...if someone saw her doing what she was doing right now, she'd die.

But no one was around... it was just here and Soma... in the bath.

"Alright." Soma removed his hands from her thighs. "Turn around."

"Eh? You mean... So my back is facing you?" Erina became flustered and confused.

Soma nodded. "It'll make things easier. Just sorta...sit on my lap."

Erina paused a moment and then obeyed.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"Well I am a bit more comfortable." Erina replied.

"You feel pretty stiff to me. Here, just relax. Lean back."

Erina leaned back on Soma and after a moment, she sighed.

She felt safe with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her on his lap.

Even though she could feel his erection poking her back a bit...she was comfortable and relaxed.

"There we go." Soma kissed her cheek.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Well uh..." Soma blushed. "You'll have to open your legs up a bit."

"Huh?" Erina's face went red.

"I mean... how else am I going to touch down _there_?"

 _Down there...Erina realized exactly what was happening._

She bit her lip. "Can we stop if I...if I want to?"

"Of course." Soma kissed her head.

After a moment, Erina spread her legs so they were more open.

 _It was embarrassing, sitting on Soma's lap with her legs spread._

 _She was nervous and flustered and a bit frustrated._

She saw his hand moving towards her legs and she closed her eyes.

Then she felt it. His index finger made contact with the outer rim of her most private area.

Gently he traced the outer area of her entrance, which caused her to squirm.

"You're all worked up, huh?" Soma teased and bit her ear lobe playfully.

"Shut up!" Erina replied quickly, and refused to open her eyes just yet.

Soma continued to trace the outside of her entrance with his finger, which was making her squirm and become even more frustrated.

"Please!" She yelped after a bit. She opened her eyes and turned her to head to look at Soma the best she could.

"Please what?" Soma raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it!"

"Do what?" Soma asked teasing her further.

"Oh, of all the times to be unbearable!"

"Come on, I'm only teasing you." Soma kisses her neck.

"Plus, the more worked up you are... the better it'll feel." He whispered.

Erina felt a chill go down her spine.

 _She was certainly worked up._

* * *

Now that Soma had her right where he wanted her, he was ready to take action.

"Alright." He whispered. "You've been a good girl, so I'll give you what you want Erina."

He slowly inserted his middle finger and his index finger inside her.

Erina let out a girlish moan, which motivated him.

"Y-your fingers are inside me!" Erina yelped.

"Yes they are." Soma began to pull them out again. "And someday...when you are ready...it won't just be my fingers inside you." He whispered seductively as he pushed his fingers back inside her.

Erina squealed.

Soma repeated the movement of his two fingers over and over again. Feeling the inside of Erina's never-before-touched area.

She was extremely tight. He wondered how he'd fit inside her.

 _Even now, with just his fingers, he felt like if he added one more...she'd break._

Soma kissed her neck.

 _Well... He didn't have to worry about that right now. Right now, his only mission was making her feel good._

 _"_ S-Soma!" Erina called out his name, her voice was high pitched.

Her inner walls became tighter; practically sucking his fingers inside.

"I-I feel hot!" She said.

"That's because you are about to cum." Soma told her.

Erina panted.

"It's okay Erina, you can cum. You'll feel better once you let it go." Soma gently urged her on.

 _Fuck. This was really erotic. If she came... he'd be very on edge after._

Soma fingered her faster.

* * *

"I-I..." Erina could barely speak. "S-Soma..."

 _Her head felt cloudy. Her stomach and groin felt hot. She never, in her life, felt like this before._

"It's okay. Erina, you are my girl. I'm yours, and you are mine. Cum for me, okay?" Soma's voice was gentle.

 _Erina couldn't hold back._

In a series of moans, she climaxed.

She shook on Soma's lap as her lower reigon quivered.

Her entire body felt like it was engulfed in pleasure.

 _This feeling... it was something she could get addicted to..._


	15. First Time

_**Warning: more lemon. ;)**_

* * *

Soma let Erina finish.

 _He was on edge, but this was about her right now._

After he felt her her body relax, he slowly pulled out his fingers.

"Good?" He teased her.

"Oh shut up." She panted.

After a moment she stood up. Gripping the edge of the tub for support, she climbed out.

"Where are you going?" Soma asked her, he really wanted her to at least be there when he finished.

"I..." She stood next to the tub. "I want more... but not here."

Soma had no idea what _more_ entailed, but it would follow her anywhere right now.

* * *

Erina nervously entered the bedroom.

Soma entered behind her and handed her a towel. They both dried off a bit and then just stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

"So _more_ eh?" Soma teased.

"Shut up before I change my mind!" Erina laid down on the bed on her back.

"Well..." Soma plopped down next to her. "What exactly do you mean by _more_? He rolled to his side so that he faced her.

Erina's face went red. "Y-you know what I mean!"

Soma's eyes went wide. "Wait, you mean..."

Erina rolled over on her side so that they were face to face. "Is that too...too much?"

Their eyes met.

* * *

Soma felt himself beginning to get hard again just at the thought.

"No, I mean..." He gulped. "Are you sure you are ready?"

Soma felt her peering into his soul with her amethyst eyes.

"I think I could be..." She blushed and looked away.

"Let's just see where this goes then, okay?" Soma gently reached up and touched her face.

Erina nodded.

 _Was this seriously happening? She was so beautiful... he couldn't believe that he may get to..._

Soma kissed her passionately on the lips.

Slowly, he rolled her over into her back and climbed on top of her.

"Uhm!" Erina interupted their kissing.

"If you want to stop, say the word." Soma reassured her.

Erina smiled slightly and threw her arms around Soma, pulling him closer.

Again he kissed her.

As they kissed, he allowed his hand to travel down to her most private area. Soma felt Erina squeal as they kissed. He smirked and pushed his fingers inside her.

When their lips parted, he brought his face down to her breasts.

He began licking her nipples playfully, causing her to squirm.

 _He was obsessed with her boobs, and licking them like this while he was fingering her, was making him harder than ever._

After a short awhile,he had her soaked and he was ready to drive her really crazy.

He removed his fingers and he began to grind against her. His raw shaft touching the outside of her entrance, making her jump.

"Is that?" She asked.

"Yup." Soma nodded and pushed against her.

 _The friction felt amazing. He wanted nothing more than to slip inside, but he'd wait for her to say it was okay._

She was blushing like crazy.

* * *

Erina felt so warm all over.

She couldn't really describe how she was feeling, but her stomach felt hot and she had thing longingness for Soma to just...push inside.

"Soma, I can't..." She wriggled her body.

"What's up?" Soma stopped moving.

Erina panted, her face was red.

 _She didn't want to admit it but..._

"Please, just..."

Soma smirked a bit. "Ahhh, is this driving you crazy?" He gently rubbed his erection against her entrance again.

Erina involuntarily bucked her hips.

"Soma..." She looked at him. Her eyes were serious, tears were beginning to form in the corners.

Soma dropped the smirk and kissed her gently.

"Are you sure? This is the last time I'm going to ask, but we can stop if you just tell me." He told her.

Erina bit her lip and nodded.

Soma held one of her hands, pressing it into the bed.

He took a deep breath.

 _Erina could barely remember to breathe._

Slowly he began to push his hard erection inside her.

Erina yelped in pain.

 _It felt like she was being ripped in half._

"I'm sorry." Soma said.

Erina felt him begin to pull out again and then push back in.

She yelped again.

 _It hurt._

 _"_ I'm sorry, it's going to hurt for a bit. I'll try to go faster." Soma told her.

Erina closed her eyes and squeezed Soma's hand as he began to thrust in and out at a pace.

 _It hurt and hurt and then... it stopped hurting. It started to feel like it did with Soma's fingers._

* * *

Soma noticed Erina's face begin to relax.

He sighed in relief.

 _The worst of it was over._

 _Now he didn't have to feel so bad about it feeling so good._

 _She was so tight and he had so much pent up frustration..._

"Open your eyes." He told her.

She slowly opened them.

They stared at each other as Soma's thrusting quickened.

"You feel amazing." He told her.

"Soma..." Erina said in a shaky voice. "It doesn't hurt as much."

 _Fuck_.

"That's good." He gulped.

 _He wanted to go harder. He wanted more._

 _"_ I'm going to go a bit harder. Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Soma thrusted harder and Erina let out a moan.

"Good?" He asked.

"I-It's starting to feel...really good!" Erina whined.

 _He wasn't going to last much longer. She felt too good and he had held back for so long._

"I can't hold back." He admitted.

"Then don't." She told him, she was making a face that she had never made before.

Soma kissed her passionately on the lips as he thrusted harder and faster.

 _He had waited so long for this._

 _He was going to explode._

Soma pressed his forehead against Erina's forehead.

"I love you." He said without realizing it.

Soma felt his whole body shaking as he finally came deep inside her.

 _It was the best feeling in the world_.


	16. His Promise

_**Once Again, Lemon Warning**_

* * *

Erina woke up the next day with slight start.

She was completely naked; she rolled over and squealed. Soma was asleep next to completely naked.

 _So that **did** happen. It wasn't just a dream. Not that she'd dream of that, of course._

Her face immediately became red.

 _She really did it... **they** really did it._

She rolled over onto her side and looked at Soma sleeping peacefully on his stomach.

 _She didn't even know if that was Soma's first time. He of course knew it was hers...there's no way of hiding all that blood._

Erina paused and thought a moment. She felt her heart jump into her chest, remembering what he had admitted.

 _"I love you!" Did he mean it? Or was it said in the heat of the moment?_

She didn't know what to think.

She sighed then rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

 _"I love you!" What kind of idiot says that right in the middle like that!?_

She didn't even have a chance to respond or react.

Erina rolled out of bed with a frustrated sigh and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Soma awoke to the sound of dresser drawers being opened and closed.

He slowly opened his eyes and rolled over.

 _Shit. He had sex last night...with Erina. He literally had dreamed about this so many times and now it was a reality._

When his eyes adjusted to the morning light he saw Erina brushing her long golden hair naked in front of her full length mirror.

Soma ogled at her reflection.

 _She was so beautiful and so sexy. He literally had sex with a goddess._

"Erinaaaa." His voice was groggy.

Erin's jumped, obviously she hadn't noticed he was awake.

Soma chuckled. "Cooome hereeee."

Erina's face was red. "Why?"

"Because your so faaaar away." Soma whined.

 _He wanted to touch her again, to feel her smooth skin and body._

"Y-you're acting weird." She continued to brush her hair and ignored his request.

Soma smirked. "Fine." He stood up and crossed over to her. "I'll come to you." He hugged her from behind as she stood in front of the mirror.

* * *

Erina felt Soma's naked body press against hers from behind.

She looked into the mirror, her face flushed.

"You are so beautiful." Soma admired her reflection.

Erina felt something hard pressing into the small of her back.

"Soma..." She bit her lip as he began to kiss her neck.

"Let's go again." Soma said.

Erina felt her face become flushed.

"What? Right now? B-but class and..."

"I think we can afford to miss one morning lecture." He said.

Erina swallowed hard. Her heart was racing.

"Come on, was last night really enough to satisfy?" He teased.

Erina pouted.

"Really, last night... it was like a dream come true." Soma admitted.

Erina bit her lip and stared at Soma and her's reflections in the mirror.

"But you didn't even get to finish...and we can't have that...now can we?" His voice was low.

Erina's face was as red as a tomato. "Soma..."

Before she could decide what to do, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door.

 **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Erina practically jumped out of her skin.

"Erina!? Are you awake?" Hisako's voice echoed through the door.

 _Oh no. Soma was still there!_

 _Hisako knew they went on a date but she had no idea and would never guess what happened after the date..._

"Tiiiiming." Soma scoffed.

"Yukihira?" Hisako reacted to the sound of Soma's voice.

"N-no!" Erina turned around and covered Soma's mouth with her hand. "I-It's just me. I'm getting ready for class..."

Erina glanced down and noticed Soma's erection. Soma smirked under her hand and raised an eyebrow.

Her face went red again.

 _Did he really want her that bad?_

Suddenly she felt his fingers at her entrance.

She yelped as he began to play with her.

 _When did he..._

"Erina! Are you okay?" Hisako's voice sounded alarmed.

"I'm fine!" Erina quickly called back.

Soma continued to play with her entrance, teasing her mercilessly with his fingers.

"You know..." Erina called out. "I-I don't really feel all that well. I think I'm going to miss classes today."

"Not feeling well? I could make you some tea to..." Hisako tried the door handle, but the door was locked.

"Really, it's okay!" Erina replied.

There was a long pause.

"Did everything go alright last night? You aren't upset...right?" Hisako's voice was softer.

"No, really...I'm okay! I just need to rest! Come by after class! I'm sure I'll be better by then!" Erina was trying her hardest to not sound nervous.

There was another pause.

"Alright, feel better." Hisako replied.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Erina removed her hand from Soma's mouth and Soma removed his hand from her private area.

"So now we are skipping class _all day_ , are we?" He teased.

"Oh shut up." Erina pounced on him, kissing him hard on the mouth.

She was kissing him so hard, it was causing him to lean back...and before he knew it they were on the floor with her laying on top of him.

 _Damn. He'd miss a hundred classes if it meant her acting like this._

He felt her wetness against the tip of his erection. Making him want to thrust into more than anything...but he held back.

"Erina..." He said when their lips parted.

"Yes?" She panted.

"You're on top of me." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Erina blushed. "Yeah...I guess, I am."

Suddenly Erina gently grabbed his shaft and began to lower herself onto it.

 _What the..._

Soma felt her tight insides closing around him as she lowered herself onto his cock.

 _His head felt fuzzy...she felt so good...but surely it didn't feel as good for her. He was really hard...and this was only her second time._

Erina cried out.

"Hey, hey...be careful doesn't that hurt?" Soma said.

Soma cocked his head and looked up.

 _He was completely inside her._

Erina's eyes were tear-filled. "I-I'm okay." She replied.

"Here...don't sit up like that...it'll hurt more. Lean forward." Soma took her hand in his own and pulled her forward.

Their faces were inches apart; and she was blushing like crazy.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Soma titled his head up and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Slowly he felt her begin to move her hips as they kissed.

 _Shit. Here it was..._

Their lips parted and her breasts began to bounce around in front of his face as Erina moved her hips.

 _This was the best...he could have cried._

"What?" Erina looked worried.

 _He must have been making a face without realizing it._

"It's just...really good..." He said.

"Yeah..." She began moving her her hips faster. "I-It does...feel...good!"

Soma placed his hands on her butt.

 _So soft and nice._

Erina let out a yelp and stopped moving for a moment.

"Sorry." He began to withdraw his hands.

"N-no...it's okay, it just surprised me." Erina said.

 _Surely he would wake up. There was no way this was real._

Erina began to move her hips again.

 _Shit...this was almost too much. Her boobs, her butt...the way she was moving her hips._

 _His head felt super fuzzy._

He tilted his head up and kissed her. She moaned into the kissed.

Then she began to pick up the pace.

"I-I felt hot." She said.

Soma smirked. "That's good. That means you are getting close."

 _If she came...he might too._

 _The thought of her cumming while on top of him...made him go wild._

"Here..." He said. "I'll help you." He wrapped his arms around her body and began to thrust from below.

Erina let out a series of moans.

"S-Soma!"

"Yeah?" He asked her as he thrusted faster.

"Yes!"

 _Feeling her body pressed against his like this..._

Suddenly Soma felt her become tighter than before. She tossed her head back and let out a loud moan.

 _Shit._

Her whole body shook as she came on top of him.

Soma could barely handle it...before he knew it...he was finishing deep inside her.

* * *

Erina collapsed on top of Soma's chest.

 _She felt amazing all over...she was almost twitching._

She let out a satisfied sigh.

After a moment, she felt Soma kiss the top of her head.

Her face suddenly went red with realization.

 _She had gotten too carried away and done some really lewd things._

She tried to gather herself so that she could get off of Soma.

"Erina..." Soma panted. "That was amazing!" He rubbed her back gently.

Erina buried her face into his chest.

 _The night before they kinda just fell asleep after...now they both had their whole day in front of them. How was Erina supposed to face him after this?_

Slowly she lifted herself off of him.

Their mixed fluids poured out onto Soma's lower stomach area.

Erina's face turned red. "SORRY!"

Soma chuckled. "It's alright. Don't be so embarrassed."

"Here..." Erina reached for a box of tissues on her nearby dresser.

"Thanks." He said cleaning himself off.

 _What could she even say next in this situation._

"So worth skipping class." Soma sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

 _He sounded so happy._

Erina stood there looking down at him laying naked on her floor.

She couldn't help but blush.

"So..." He said suddenly rising up. "What should we do for the rest of the day...since you did want to skip classes all day right?" He winked.

 _She did say that._

"Well we can't leave this room or else someone might..."

"Oh come on, who will see us? Hisako is at class." Soma asked.

"Well the Nakiri family servants..."

"Ah, well that's true. But, who cares what they think? You pay them to be here..."

"Yes but...there will be talk...rumors spread..." Erina sighed.

There was a long pause.

"But Hisako and Alice already know we went on a date." He said.

 _That's right._

"So who cares what a bunch of maids and butlers whisper about in the halls?"

 _Maybe he was right. Hisako and Alice...they were supportive...and grandfather...he saw what Soma could do in the Autumn Elections. Everyone who was dear to her would surely approve of their relationship. So then...why...why couldn't she just walk out of her room holding his hand? Why couldn't she openly be with him in the halls? What was holding her back?_

"You don't understand." She tossed her hair back.

"No, I think I do." Soma approached her. "And...that's okay." He pulled her into a sudden tight hug. "Because...I'll make you proud. I'll make you happy to be my girlfriend."

"I am happy!" Erina said without thinking.

 _Wait **girlfriend?**_

"Then that's all I need to know. It's fine if it has to be a secret for now." Soma told her.

"It's not that it has to be a secret. But obviously, we can't just go around kissing or doing... _whatever_ in public."

"That is true...you have fans and I'd rather avoid that conflict." Soma admitted. "So I say we just avoid the topic!" Soma pointed a finger in the air.

"You mean beat around the bush?" Erina asked.

"Yup. We won't go out of our way to _not_ act like a couple but if someone brings up the topic, we quickly bullshit our way out of there..." Soma explained.

"Well what if Hisako or Alice bring up the topic? They know we went on a date. If Alice knows then Ryo knows too."

"Do you really think Hisako will bring it up?" Soma asked.

"Hmm...well, I could confide in her not to do so." Erina admitted. "But I have a feeling that Alice wouldn't be so easily tamed." She face palmed.

"I guess we'll deal with her when the time comes. " Soma shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure you are okay with this all?" Erina asked.

"As long as we can be together...yeah, I'm okay." Soma touched her face gently. "Besides, I'm gonna make you proud to say you are my girlfriend...remember?"

Erina hugged him.

 _She knew it wouldn't be that easy...but she wished it could be._


	17. Third Party

**The Next Day**

Erina and Soma spent most of the rest of the day cuddling, making out, and doing... other things, until Soma decided that he should probably head back to Polar Star before someone came looking for him.

Erina found that the bed was lonely; when she awoke the next day she was half expecting to see him there laying next to her.

Greeted by nothing more than an empty bed, she slowly got up and dressed for class.

 _They couldn't skip everyday._

 _Besides, surely someone noticed that they were both "sick" yesterday._

She sighed.

She finished dressing and then left her bedroom, only to come face-to-face with a worried looking Hisako.

"How are you feeling today Erina?" She asked.

"Uhm...much better. Thanks." Erina smiled nervously.

"Good. Don't forget today you have the elite ten meeting with those who competed in the Autumn Elections. I, of course, will be there as well." Hisako reminded her.

 _That's right. Not only would she have to face Soma in class but also at an important meeting later that afternoon in front of the entire elite ten._

Soma promised he'd behave. But she was still nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Hisako asked, noticing Erina's expression.

"What!? Oh, yes!" Erina nodded.

"Did something happen with Yukihira?" Hisako asked.

"W-what would make you say that?" Erina's eye twitched.

"You just seem...down." Hisako told her. "Not going to class... that's not like you. I'm worried."

 _Hisako...she was more than just her assistant... she was also one of her only friends._

 _Surely, she could confide in her._

 _Besides, she wasn't sure she could really keep it from her for long..._

"Hisako..." Erina said, her voice suddenly quiet. "C-can I tell you something?"

"I knew something was wrong!" Hisako said.

"Just..." Erina grabbed Hisako's arm. "come in here!" She dragged her into her bedroom and closed/locked the door. "W-what I'm about to tell you is private...extremely private so you can't tell anyone! I mean it!"

"Of course! You have my word Erina!" Hisako placed her fist over her heart (much like the attack on titan military stance).

Erina paused.

 _Could really she tell her? And how much should she tell her? She'd probably die of embarrassment before she got all the words out if she told her everything._

"Okay..." Erina took a deep breath. "Yukihira and I have been...seeing one another secretly...I mean...our first time out in public was for our date...but in private we have been seeing each other for a little bit and the night before last...after that date...we uhm..." Erina's face was bright red, she gulped. "We did _the_ thing."

Hisako's eyes were wide. "By _the thing_...you don't mean..."

All Erina could manage was a small nod. Her face was red and she wanted nothing more than to hide it.

"WITH YUKIHIRA? So Alice was right..." Hisako trailed off.

"Huh?" Erina's face somehow turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Alice was teasing that...that's why you two hurried upstairs. However, I of course didn't believe her." Hisako told Erina.

"How did Alice know?" Erina asked.

"She said she recognized both your body language and knew because of that you were more intimate than what you were letting on." Hisako explained with a sigh.

 _Erina thought a moment about Alice's body language anytime she was around Ryo and understood what she meant by body_ _language revealing intimacy._

"I see." Erina said.

"Don't worry!" Hisako quickly reassured her. "I'm sure most people would just assume, like I did, that you are actually not intimate. You know that Alice is...different."

Erina nodded. "Yes, and Soma has already agreed to keep our relationship a secret for now."

"So you call him Soma now?" Hisako asked with a sudden amount of eagerness in her voice.

"Well...yes." Erina blushed.

"Does he call you Erina?" Hisako asked.

"When we are alone, yes." Erina's face was completely red again.

"You know, from the very first day... I could always tell that he felt something for you. Perhaps at first it may have just been because he wanted to prove a point. But Yukihira, he's grown a lot and I believe his feelings for you have too." Hisako told her.

"I feel this odd sense of happiness when we are together. It's strange because the sight of Soma used to always make me so mad...yet it also made my heart beat extra fast and I never knew why. Maybe it's always been him, maybe I've always felt something ever since he stepped up to my challenge that first day...I just don't know. I have all these feelings and I'm not sure what to say..." Erina admitted.

"Just tell him what you just told me." Hisako said.

"I don't know if it's that easy..." Erina sighed.

"I think it'll come out naturally, when the timing is right. So don't stress about it or overthink it too much." Hisako told her.

"I hope so..." Erina trailed off.

Hisako suddenly remembered the time and checked her watch. "I know this is kinda a heavy subject, but you shouldn't be late for class after missing yesterday's."

"You're right. At this rate I'll have to practically run." Erina began to quickly leave her room. Hisako followed. She paused at the door, causing Hisako to pause too "Hisako." She said.

"Yes?" Hisako asked.

"Thank you for listening to me and not judging me." Erina's voice was quiet.

"You can always confide in me." Hisako told her. "Besides, I already told you...I think you and Yukihira are a good match. So I'm not going to judge what you do together." She winked and Erina blushed.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

 _I'm going to make you proud..._

Soma couldn'tstop thinking about his promise to Erina.

 _He did want her to be proud of him. He didn't want to hold back anymore around anyone._

With these thoughts running through his head, he nearly forgot about his important meeting with the elite ten and the other top autumn election contestants.

He arrived just in time and immediately made eye contact with Erina. She blushed slightly and looked away.

 _He would make her want to be his, all the time. For sure, and he had a good idea of how to begin to make this happen...the answer was right in front of him at this very meeting._


	18. New Advancement

_**Hopefully you are caught up on the anime, if not...spoilers and confusion lie ahead.**_

 _ **LEMON WARNING.**_

* * *

 **That Night**

Erina's heart hadn't stopped pounding since the meeting.

Soma challenged Kuga, an elite ten member to a Shokugeki. Luckily, Kuga rejected his offer, but then Soma challenged his cooking during the upcoming Moon Festival.

 _Erina didn't understand why he always had to risk getting expelled._

She was pacing back and fourth near her front door, waiting for Soma to arrive for the night. She has changed out of her uniform, and was now wearing a light pink sweater dress that fell to her upper thigh area with a pair of white over-the knee socks.

When her door bell finally rung, she swung the heavy double doors open.

Soma stood outside on the front steps wearing an orange shirt and some light colored ripped jeans.

"Yo." He said, then he noticed her outfit _._ "Wow, you look cute in that Erina!"

Erina's face was red & it felt hot with a sudden burst of slight anger.

"Dummy!" She clenched her fists together and cried out.

"Huh?" Soma was genuinely confused.

"Why do you _try_ to get expelled?"

"I..." Soma began to say.

"Do you have any idea how worried it makes me feel? Do you ever think about how crushed your friends would be, how crushed I would be if you left the school?" Without a warning, tears began to stream down her face.

"Erina..." Soma pulled Erina into his arms.

"Dummy." Erina punched his back lightly as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Come on, we should go inside and close the doors." Soma said.

* * *

 **A Few Moments Later**

Soma thought it best to lead Erina up to her room, where they could talk in private, as they had already caught the attention of some of the housekeepers on the first floor with her sudden outburst.

Once inside her room her closed her bedroom door, and locked it...just incase.

 _Why had he challenged Kuga? He thought it was obvious: It was for her._

 _The faster he got the chance to challenge the elite 10, the faster he could climb the school ladder of greatness and impress her._

 _Plus, Kuga's cockiness really bothered him._

Erina was no longer crying, but she looked very upset.

"I'm sorry...it's just with everything that has happened between us...I don't want to...I _can't_ loose you." Erina stared at the floor.

"Erina," Soma placed both hands on her shoulders. "you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine in the Moon Festival. I did fine in the Autumn Elections...and that was no easy task."

"So there's no talking you out of it?" Erina asked, looking up at him.

"I'm afraid, no." He shook his head.

"Can you promise not to do anything too dangerous? Pick a booth location that will be safe." She begged.

"I...I can't promise that." Soma sighed and removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Why?" Erina asked then paused. "Don't tell me you were going to put your booth next to mine in the top spots!?"

"You are going to have your own booth?" Soma asked.

"But of course, I have one every year in the same spot." Erina flipped her hair back.

"Huh, I was going to ask for your help with mine." Soma said.

"I can't do something like that!" Erina replied.

"You're right...it wouldn't be very normal...us working together."

"Of course it wouldn't, hey! Stop changing the subject! Where are you putting your booth ?" Erina asked.

"Fine...I'll tell you...right across from Kuga senpai." Soma finally said.

"Dummy! You really are a dummy." Erina's face turned red again. "Kuga senpai's style is so flashy, he'll steal all your customers right up. Then whoosh, you'll not gain a single ticket and you'll be expelled." She ranted.

"Come on, at least have _some_ faith in my cooking." Soma teased.

"Well what are you planning on making?" Erina asked.

"Probably extra spicy Chinese curry." Soma told her.

"KUGA SENPAI'S SIGNATURE DISH? ARE YOU KIDDING? SOMA...YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!" Erina practically shouted.

"I know, I know..but if I'm gonna one up the guy, I want to one up him using what he's best at." Soma explained. "It's who I am."

"Do you even know anything about Chinese cuisine?" She demanded to know.

"Nope." Soma chuckled. "Guess its a good time to learn."

"D-U-M-M-Y. DUMMY!"

 _Soma was growing impatient. After all, he was doing this for her. Which, clearly she didn't get._

"Can we just forget about it for now?" He asked.

"Impossible." Erina crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. I have a plan..."

 _Not really..._

"And you really shouldn't worry about me."

 _She probably should._

"Just promise me." Erina began.

"I will promise you anything if you stop calling me dummy." Soma joked.

"Promise me that you won't get so caught up in beating Kuga that you'll allow your booth to fail." Erina continued.

"That I can promise..." Soma paused. "...I do promise." He took her hands and held them. "I'm not leaving Totsuki...I'm not leaving _you_ anytime soon."

"If you did, I'd never forgive you." Erina said, staring into his eyes.

"I know." He replied laughing a little bit. "Trust me, i know." He stared back into hers.

 _She looked so cute in that outfit. The light pink made her purple eyes stand out even more than usual. And those over-the- knee socks!_

"Can I please kiss you now?" Soma asked, no he practically begged.

"W-what? I-I mean, I guess." Erina's cheeks suddenly turned red.

Soma didn't even say a word, he leaned in so fast and pressed his lips against hers before she could change her mind.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Erina felt Soma's lips against hers.

 _She had been so worried about loosing him, she hadn't really stopped to appreciate or think about the things they recently went through together._

 _Maybe that's way she got so upset when she thought about loosing him? But, it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. She had him right now, right here...and he had her._

Erina let all of the tense energy in her body radiate out. She focused solely on returning Soma's kiss.

She squealed as she felt his hands clasp her back and pull her closer to him so that their bodies were pressing. At the sound of her squeal he kissed her harder, pushing his tongue past her teeth.

Erina felt her face becoming hot.

When their lips parted to breathe, Erina found herself breathless.

"Soma..." She managed to say. She was blushing like crazy. "W-when you kiss me like that I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Soma was kissing her again.

Erina's legs began to feel weak. Soma seemed to pick up on this, and slowly he backed her up until she was pressed against bed closed bedroom door, his hands pressed against the door slightly above her head.

Once she was stabilized by the door, he kissed her harder and Erina began to feel hot all over.

 _She wanted him, she couldn't deny it._

When they stopped kissing to take a breather, their eyes locked on each other.

Erina bit her lip, and reached for the end of her dress.

"Erina..." Soma began.

Before he could blink, Erina lifted her dress up and over her head.

There she stood in nothing but her knee socks, a white lacy push-up bra, and a pair of lavender and white striped panties.

* * *

Soma felt like he was about to loose his mind seeing Erina like that.

"W-well?" Erina spoke after he said nothing for a few minutes. Her face was red from blushing.

Soma didn't know what to say, so instead he just kissed her.

First on her lips, then on her neck, then back to her lips.

As he kissed her, she threw her arms around his neck, and Soma took the opportunity to lift her off her feet.

She squealed again, and still pressed against the door, he held her there, kissing her.

He stopped kissing her for a moment and simply pressed his forehead against hers.

"Erina, I want you... _.all of you_ right now." Soma said in a breathy voice.

Erina's face was still red. "I-I...want you too." She said.

 _Hearing her say that pressed against the door like she was... activated a switch that had never really been activated in him before._

 _He wasn't going to hold anything back tonight._

He carried her from the door to her bed. He placed her sitting up on the bed and then removed his shirt and pants and underwear as quickly as he could.

There he was, naked in front of her.

She blushed and her eyes got wide at the sight of how hard he was already.

He helped her remove her bra and underwear, but left her over-the-knee socks on.

She laid down on the bed, and he climbed on top of her.

Soma began by kissing her again, touching her huge boobs as much as he possibly could while doing so.

 _They always felt so amazing._

Erina was letting out little squeals and moans here and there as he kissed her, and teased her nipples.

Then, Soma let his hand travel down to Erina's private area. After feeling how wet she was, he allowed one then two, then three fingers to slip inside her.

 _She was still so tight._

After prepping her, he removing his fingers and lined his shaft up with her opening.

"Erina," he said pausing their kisses. "I'm not holding anything back."

"I...I understand." She said, her face was very red.

With that, Soma thrust inside her.

Erina let out a moan as he entered her.

He barely waited for her to adjust, before he began thrusting fast and hard, back and forth.

 _She felt amazing, and he couldn't stop himself._

* * *

Now Erina was loosing her mind.

 _At this rate, she'd cum any second._

"S-soma...s-so good." She managed to moan.

This only made him going even harder, which she didn't think was possible.

She felt so light headed.

Her whole body was moving because of his thrusting. Her boobs where bouncing and smacking together like crazy, it was all so erotic.

 _She was going to loose it._

"Soma I'm..." She felt herself slipping.

Soma kissed her and that was it. She came hard, moaning into the kiss.

"Erina..." Soma panted afterwards. "Roll over." He pulled out of her.

She had no time to think, and just simply did as she was told.

"Up." He said. "On all fours."

Again, she listened to what he said.

As soon as she was positioned, Soma thrust inside her once again, causing her to let out a loud moan.

He gripped her hips in his hands and began to move in and out really fast and hard again, creating a loud smacking sound.

There were tears in her eyes, and Erina had never felt like this before.

 _It felt amazing. He wasn't holding back at all._

"Erina..." Soma growled in her ear. "You are mine."

Erina was almost screaming, it felt so good.

Soma began to grab and play with her ass cheeks.

 _She felt like she should be embarrassed but she wasn't._

He gave them a little smack, then a harder one.

Erina let out a series of whines.

 _Why wasn't she embarrassed but something like this? She was actually enjoying it. He was making her on edge again._

After one final hard smack on her ass, he gripped her waist again. "I'm about to cum." He told her.

"Stay inside me, please!" She could barely believe that those words came out of her mouth.

Soma seemed phased by it for a second, but shook his head.

"You want me to?" He growled.

"Yes!" Erina whined.

"Say please." Soma demanded.

"Please! Soma, please!" She was completely helpless and on edge again.

Soma thrusted faster.

She felt him twitching inside her, he was about to cum.

There were tears in Erina's eyes and she moaned, she couldn't hold it any longer.

She came again, and as she was cumming Soma moaned and released inside her. She felt him filling her up with his fluids.

After they both finished, they both collapsed on the bed.

Soma rolled onto his side panting, so he wouldn't crush her. Erina fell onto her stomach and laid there panting as well.

She felt some of Soma's fluids leaking out of her and onto the bed.

Erina let out a sigh, realizing she felt... _satisfied._


	19. Stolen Reservation

Eventually, both Soma and Erina where able to breathe normally.

However, neither of them had moved from where they had collapsed.

Soma glanced over at Erina, who was laying on her stomach, not making eye contact with him.

 _Soma couldn't believe that he had acted like he did. It was a part of him he didn't know existed, and it was intense._

He figured he should probably apologize.

"Sorry..." Soma was the first to break the silence between them. "I kinda went a little crazy." He laughed nervously.

Erina bit her lip and then shook her head. "I-it's okay Soma."

"Really? I just wasn't sure if it hurt you or..."

"No...it felt...good." Erina blushed. "R-really good."

Soma rolled from his side onto his back.

 _He let out an internal sigh. Good._

 _Because to be honest...he had liked every second of what had happened and he wanted to explore that dark side of him more._

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like you're thinking lewd thoughts." Erina said.

"How can I not after that?" Soma asked her.

Erina blushed. "Dummy."

"Come here." Soma said.

Erina scooched over to him, resting her head on his chest.

Soma held her in his arms and let out a real sigh, this time of content.

Erina snuggled him tight, which he couldn't help but notice.

"Things are going to get really busy soon, with the moon festival and all." She said after a few moments.

"Yeah..." Soma realized.

"You better come see me whenever you can!" Erina said, her voice sounded sleepy.

 _It was super cute and different than her usual harsh tone._

"You'll help me with my dish then? Because you know...I really know nothing about Chinese cuisine..." Soma chuckled a little.

"What?" Erina yawned. "I mean, I guess I will dummy." Her eyes were beginning to flutter. "Bring me your first attempt at it."

"Yes 'mam." Soma kissed the top of her head.

"So-ma..." Her voice was really drifting off now.

Soma smiled. "Yes?"

"I think... I love you too...ya know?" Erina fell fast asleep.

 _Soma felt his heart literally skip a beat._

His eyes got wide and he looked at her, but she was asleep.

 _When had he said that to her? And now she was saying it to him?_

It lit a fire inside Soma, he was ready to do anything to prove himself to her...anything.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

Erina was so on edge.

It had been two weeks since she and Soma had sex, and she was going threw some serious withdraw.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she also had barely seen him because he was too busy working with Megumi Tadokoro on his booth for the festival.

 _Erina knew Megumi was a good person, but that still didn't stop her from feeling incredibly jealous._

She had only seen Soma once during the two weeks outside of class, and it was when he brought his Chinese curry dish for her to give her opinions on.

 _She ripped it apart of course. But only **slightly** this time. _

In addition to all of her boyfriend troubles, she was also kinda freaking out about the festival.

Every year she kept one table open...hoping that her role model, Joichiro Saiba, would make an appearance.

 _Would this finally be the year?_

She'd simply have to see what tomorrow, the first day of the festival would bring.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

It was already the last day of the Moon Banquet Festival and Erina was kinda freaking out.

Soma was practically failing out of the festival, and unless he pulled off some miracle today... he'd surely be expelled for not making ticket sales.

Erina herself has been non-stop booked with customers, so she shouldn't have anything to worry about with regards to ticket sales...however, that empty table she was saving for Saiba-sama, her one and only role model, hadn't been filled yet.

 _He wasn't going to show._

 _And Soma was going to be expelled._

 _No, she **had to believe in Soma.** She refused to believe that he'd give up so easily...at least. _

_She could get through tonight...she could do it. Then it'd be over, and she could go back to running around with Soma in secret and not worrying about anything for at least a little while._

 _(Or so she thought.)_

Dinner was going great, her clients were happy and she was nearly done for the night.

When suddenly, the double doors to her booth restaurant swung open.

 _Perhaps it was Saiba-sama...no..._

She felt _his_ ominous presence as soon as he entered the booth.

She turned to face a tall man with dark black hair that had one single grey/white streak in it.

"It's been awhile Erina..." The man spoke.

"Father..." Erina's purple eyes got wide.

Immediately, Hisako, who was helping Erina at her booth, was at her side.

"This is very improper!" She spoke out, stepping in front of Erina. "You need to make a reservation to-"

Azami pushed Hisako out of the way and began to stroll around Erina's booth restaurant.

"Erina, your cooking is above a group such as this." Her father spoke.

"Excuse me," one of Erina's customers spoke up. "And just who might you be?"

"Erina's Father...Azami Nakiri." Hisako said.

Azami merely ignored the customer and Hisako.

"I see there's any empty table." He sat at the table that Erina had been saving.

"That seat is for..." She began to speak.

"A menu please," Her father spoke over her. "Your Father is hungry."

Erina couldn't move. She felt sick to her stomach.

 _Her father was really here._

Before she could do anything, the doors to her booth opened again.

"Yo Nakiri!" A familiar voice rang out.

She turned around and saw Soma standing in the doorway.

"Yukihira!" Hisako said, her face lighting up.

"Is there still a table available?" Soma asked with a smile.

 _He must have pulled through and made it through the festival._

"S-...Yukihira..." There were almost tears in Erina's eyes.

Soma's eyes met Erina's and he noticed something was up, then immediately his gaze turned on Azami... who must have been giving off an aura or something.

There was an extra chair at the table he sat at.

Soma approached. "Is it alright if we share a table?"

Erina was clutching at her heart.

"Erina," Her father spoke, ignoring Soma. "You need to be more selective when it comes to your... _friends."_ He said.

Then with that he stood up. "I have lost interest." Azami stormed off.

"Are you alright?" Soma asked her, once he was gone.

Erina couldn't move, she just stood there shaking.

"Nakiri?" Soma asked again. "Are you alright?"

She felt like she wanted to scream.

"Erina?" He said in a more hushed tone.

"This isn't good." Hisako said to Soma. "This really isn't good."


	20. Dark Past

_**Woohoo, we've reached 20 chapters! This chapter is actually based off my fave episode from Season 3 (episode 6), so I'm glad it's the 20th chapter!**_

 ** _Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and following this fanfic._**

 ** _Keep the comments coming, I love reading them._**

 ** _And I love you all._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Grapekun_**

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

Erina was laying in her dark room, on her bed...still fully dressed in her uniform.

It had only been a few days since her father came to the school; not only to disrupt her booth at the Moon Banquet, but to take over the school.

Shortly after he came to visit Erina, her father revealed that he had rogue members of the elite ten vote to remove Erina's grandfather, Senzaemon Nakiri, from his position as headmaster. In addition, he had the ten deem himself, Azami Nakiri, the new headmaster.

Since then, he had began to quickly make changes to the school...molding it into his own twisted culinary academy.

Erina knew her father wanted her for his plans.

Her grandfather has kicked out of Nakiri Mansion, and just today...her father dismissed Hisako from being Erina's assistant and she too was removed from the mansion.

 _Erina was alone._

The moon shown through the glass double doors that lead to Erina's balcony. She lay there listening to the noises that came from outside.

 _She was trying not to break down..._

Although she was in her uniform...she hadn't been to class for days.

 _She slowly was breaking down..._

She closed her eyes...and thought of her father.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Soma was tired from class, and was heading back to his room in his dorm building.

He had barely slept in days, because he hadn't heard from or seen Erina in days.

He had tried to go to the Nakiri Mansion, but was greeted by one of Azami's lackeys. He had tried to call, but again one of Azami's lackey's answered the phone and said Erina was "unavailable."

 _He knew this wasn't good._

But he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if she was in the mansion.

He also wondered what had happened to Senzaemon Nakiri, Erina's grandfather and the previous headmaster. No one had seen him in a few days.

Soma opened his door and nearly had a heart attack.

A very shirtless Senazaemon Nakiri was flexing in his room.

"Yukihira!" He said. "There's something I need to discuss with you."

* * *

Just as Erina was fading away, giving into her sadness, she heard a noise from her balcony.

She sat up.

 _Was she imagining it? Surely she was..._

"Hisako is gone." She said out loud to herself. "I have no one but father..."

"Erina! Erina!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was coming from the balcony.

She turned and looked out the door.

She saw Alice gripping the rim of the balcony, hanging off.

"Alice!?" Erina jumped up and went outside.

"Ryo, you better not look at my panties!" Alice looked down.

"...Yes miss." Ryo's unconvincing tone came from below Alice.

Alice finished climbing onto the balcony.

"Erina! We're getting you out of here!" Alice said, a determined look on her face.

"What?" Erina said, she was shocked.

"Erina!" She heard Hisakos voice from below. She walked over and saw Ryo sitting on the top of a ladder, and Hisako standing on the ground next to the ladder.

"Hisako!" Erina said, her voice was shaking. "Help me down!" She turned to Ryo.

"Of course." Ryo reached out for Erina.

Erina let him lift her and he gently placed her on the ladder. She quickly climbed down and once on the ground, she hugged Hisako tightly.

"You better be that gentle with me!" Alice stuck her tongue out at Ryo.

"But miss, I thought you didn't like it gentle?" Ryo teased in a mono-tone voice.

"Ryo! It's no time for jokes like that!" Alice said climbing into his arms.

"Right." He said. He placed her gently on the ladder and she climbed down, then he followed suit.

"Now what?" Hisako asked when they were all on the ground, her voice was nervous.

"We make a run for it!" Alice said.

With out really thinking, the four of them nodded and began to run.

They ran away from the mansion and into the dark woods that surrounded it.

* * *

Soma felt like he was going to die.

Senazaemon had convinced him to accompany him on he nightly jog so that they could talk.

 _And man, Soma could barely keep up._

The air was cold, and it there were clouds in the sky besides the shining moon. It looked like it was going to rain.

But he had learned a few things, he had learned that it was Senazaemon who convinced Soma's dad to send Soma to Totsuki to begin with. He had also learned that his father was an elite ten member, the second seat to be exact, but that he never finished his time at Totsuki.

Still, Soma felt like there was more Senazaemon wasn't telling him.

 _What was the **real** reason he called on him?_

When they stopped in a field that had pull-up bars for Senazaemon to use, Soma spoke up. "What is the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Senazaemon paused. "...In your opinion, how is Erina as a chef?"

"Huh?" Soma was why he was asking this, but he answered honestly. "Well...she's picky about taste...and she's usually always on edge."

 _Though surely, she'd blame that on him._

"Erina used to be full of laughter as a child..." Senazaemon spoke softly. "She was very close to her cousin Alice, they were like sisters. However, Alice left to study in Scandinavia."

Senazaemon paused, and sat down on the cool grass. Soma joined him.

"That's when _his_ hold on her began." Senazaemon sighed. "Over and over again, he'd make Erina try dish after dish. Making her throw away anything that was short from perfection or that was different. Until...she became what she is today. And it may have been worse, had I not stepped in and took Erina in myself." Senazaemon's voice was a bit shaky.

"And now...he has her again. Just when Erina had slowly been returning to herself, thanks to Hisako Arato and her cousin Alice returning. Her father knows her heart's weaknesses, and he will restrict her from everyone but himself. So Soma Yukihira, I have something to ask of you..." He paused and bowed his head towards the ground as it began to rain. "Please...save Erina. I am begging you!"

Soma's eyes got wide.

The rain began to get heavier, and the two stood up and moved under a nearby tree.

"It's raining pretty bad...I should get back." Soma said.

 _He was still processing everything he had just heard. He didn't know any of that about Erina's past..._

 _But he was more determined now, more than ever, to see her again._

"Yukihira..." Senazaemon said as Soma began to walk away.

Soma paused. "Everything you told me about the Nakiri family seems pretty complicated, and it has nothing to do with me. But, I've known what I have wanted from the very beginning...and it hasn't changed since that very first day when she first called my food disgusting... I _am_ going to make her say my cooking is delicious!" Soma gave him a confident grin, then he ran off into the pouring rain. "Okay, bye!"

 _He had to get to her, he knew now...he knew everything...and he realized...it only made his feelings for her stronger!_

It was late, so first thing tomorrow he'd go back to Nakiri Mansion and figure out if she was there.

He ran back towards Polar Star through the freezing rain, and when he finally made it back, he was surprised for the second time that night.

Erina was sitting, soaking wet, on the steps in the foyer of the dorm. Hisako was beside her, also soaking wet. Fumino and Megumi were there too, giving towels to them.

Soma and Erina's eyes instantly met.

"E-Nakiri!" Soma said.

 _He was so happy to see her._

"I'm uhm...staying here." Erina said, her eyes went to the down.

 _Soma's heart jumped._

"What happened?" Soma asked her.

"We went...Alice, Ryo, and I, to get her. And we ran away from the mansion. We actually didn't know where to go, or where to hide Erina. Until we ran into Tadokoro in the woods." Hisako explained.

"So you ran away? Good going!" Soma said with a grin.

 _That would teach that bastard Azami._

He looked at her and couldn't help but notice... _she didn't look herself._

"Well, you have been through a lot and you must be freezing from the rain." Fumino said. "You should go take a bath. We'll hold down the home front."

Erina nodded without looking up.

"I'll show you where we bathe." Megumi said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Erina stood up and followed Megumi upstairs.

Soma watched her go.

 _He was worried._


	21. Completely Reuniting

_**Warning: Lemon!**_

* * *

Erina undressed, showered and then got into the hot bath.

Megumi had taken the time to fill the tub with lavender oils to help Erina relax.

Erina let out a sigh as she sat in the warm water. Slowly, she brought her knees close to her chest.

 _She didn't know how to feel right now._

 _She was opposing her father by running away. Something that should be easy to do, considering everything he had put her through as a child...and yet she couldn't let him go._

 _She had not seen him in many years, her grandfather made sure of that._

 _Yet, her fathers grasp remained on her heart...and it made her into...a complete bitch._

She shuddered at the memories of everything she had said and done to clients...and to other Totsuki students. She had sounded just like him! All those times...she had been acting just like her father!

 _It was only recently that things began to change...Hisako, Alice, and of course... **Soma.** They were changing her...no, they were reverting her back to her original self. _

_Soma..._

Suddenly she realized where exactly she was. This bath tub...was the same one he bathed in every day.

She blushed at the thought of it, then let out a sigh.

Maybe she was safe now. After all, she'd have Soma here.

* * *

While Erina bathed, Soma and Hisako explained to everyone else in the dorm what exactly happened with Erina that night.

Then Hisako explained Erina's past, similarly to how Soma had heard of it from her grandfather.

"I'm begging you all to protect Erina and hide her here." Hisako said to everyone once she finished explaining things about Erina's past.

Soma caught her eye, and gave her a nod.

"Don't worry Hisako." He said. "We won't let anything happen to her." He assured her. "Right everyone?" Soma looked towards his friends.

"After hearing all of that, how could we?" Yuki nodded, her green eyes were swelled with tears.

"You can count on us." Ryoko said.

"At Polar Star, we stick together. Always." Isshiki added. "And as of tonight, Erina Nakiri is an honorary member of Polar Star."

Hisako let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, all of you."

Just then, Erina came downstairs.

She was wearing a spare pair of pajamas that Megumi at lent her, a brown night gown with long sleeves and a bow on front.

"Thank you for the bath..." She seemed surprised to suddenly be greeted by all of Polar Star.

"Let's welcome our newest dorm member with a party!" Isshiki shouted.

Everyone agreed and rushed around, flooding Erina with food to eat.

Soma stood back and watched.

Erina was laughing and interacting with everyone.

 _She seemed more calm now._

"She's been doing so much better lately." Hisako, who was standing next to Soma said.

"Really?" Soma asked.

"Yes, and it's all because of you Soma. I know what has been going on between you two." Hisako admitted.

"Did she tell you?" He asked.

"Yes." Hisako nodded.

"Well, that makes me happy that she wasn't _so_ embarrassed by me that she kept it from her _best friend."_ Soma scratched the back of her is head.

Hisako blushed.

"I'm just glad we managed to get her out tonight...before things got bad again." Hisako told him.

"Me too." Soma nodded.

* * *

Erina was overwhelmed by everyone feeding her.

 _But she felt...happy at the same time... with all of them there._

"Hey Yukihira! You should cook something!" Yuki suddenly shouted at Soma.

"Hmm, I guess I could." Soma smiled.

Erina felt herself staring at him as he smiled. She blushed.

Soma walked over to her. "Are you okay now?" He asked her.

"What?" She blushed even harder and looked around at everyone. "Of course I'm okay! Also, no way am I eating your cooking!"

Soma smirked at her. "That's fine." He turned away and headed towards the kitchen.

 _For a moment...him turning away from her like that...with his red hair...reminded her of someone else..._

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

After everyone was finished eating, they all went to their separate rooms to get some sleep.

Hisako went home to her own family's mansion, since she was no longer welcome at Nakiri Mansion.

The Polar Star girls helped Erina get settled into an empty room on the third floor.

Soma went to his own room, also on the third floor, changed into a pair of black checkered pajama pants and a long sleeved white tee and waited until he heard the last couple of doors close for the night.

Then he left his room and quietly made his way to the room Erina was staying in.

 _He had to see her._

He knocked lightly.

After a moment, Erina answered the door.

"Soma?" She asked in a whisper. She peered out into the hallway.

"There's no one around." He whispered.

He barely got the words out before she threw her arms around him, and hugged him in her doorway.

Soma hugged her back tightly.

"Let's go somewhere to talk and be together" He whispered in her ear as they hugged.

"Come in." She replied in a whisper.

"We won't be able to talk privately in there." Soma explained in a whisper as she let go of him.

"Huh?" She mouthed.

"Look." Soma whispered and pointed to the gold horn-like piping in her room. "They are linked to other rooms."

"This dorm building is weird and creepy." Erina whispered with a shudder.

"Come on, I know where we can go." Soma said in a whisper and offered her his hand.

She took it, held it tight, and followed him.

Soma lead her down the hall towards his own room, until they came upon two large glass double doors.

He opened one and they slipped outside, onto a large balcony.

* * *

Megumi awoke to the sound of one of the large glass doors that led to the balcony closing.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

 _Who would be awake at this time?_

Slowly she got out of bed, and she opened her dorm door.

* * *

Erina's eyes got wide as they stepped outside. The rain had stopped and there were so many stars out shining brightly in the night sky.

She let go of Soma's hand and ran to the rail of the balcony, looking up at the view.

Isolated by tall pine trees, Polar Star Dorm was away from all the bright lights of the campus, unlike Nakiri mansion, and you could really see the stars shining bright.

Erina didn't think she had ever seen the stars like this before.

"The stars are so beautiful!" She said, her face lighting up with a smile.  
Soma came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, holding her in front of himself and causing her to blush.

"Erina..." He began to say. "Your father..."

Erina's smile slowly dropped. She turned herself around so that she was facing him. With her lower back now pinned against the railing of the balcony, he continued to hold her.

"I know." Erina said, looking into his eyes. "And I'm scared but...now that I'm here...now that I'm here _with you,_ I know everything is going to be okay."

Soma nodded. "It will be. I will make sure of it."

"I know you will." Erina said. "But...I-I'd like to know why you'd go out of your way to make sure."

 _She wanted to hear him say, what she already had heard...but clearly this time. Not as he was falling asleep._

"Come on," Soma said. "I know that you know why."

Erina shot him a look.

"Fine, fine..." He said with a chuckle. "Well it's because..." he took a long pause and stared at her. "Because you are my girlfriend of course. Why wouldn't I do something like that for my girlfriend?"

Erina let out an internal sigh.

 _He wasn't budging. So fine, she wasn't either then._

 _"Right."_ She said. Before she could comment further, a shooting star shot through the sky above them.

"Oh!" She yelped. "A shooting star, make a wish!" She closed her eyes for a second.

 _She wished...she wished...that her father would fail at whatever he's planning. So that he could leave the school, and leave her alone once again._

 _"_ Did you make one?" Erina asked after she opened her eyes again.

"Hmmm me?" Soma asked. "I'm more of a doer and not a wisher." He shrugged.

"Aww, you are no fun." Erina pouted.

"...Besides I really don't know what I would wish for...I have found, that everything I want is right here." He held her tighter in his arms.

Erina stared at him a moment, and blushed.

"You really are a dummy." She said.

"Probably." Soma shrugged and began to lean in to kiss her.

"You really are..." She also leaned in and just like that, their lips met.

* * *

Megumi rubbed her eyes and sleepily made her way down the wall towards the glass double doors.

When placed a hand on one of the door knobs and was about to open it, when she heard voices that made her stop.

"You really are a dummy."

"Probably..."

Megumi peered out a panel of the glass door and was completely shocked to see Soma and Erina.

Soma was holding Erina tightly in his arms against the railing.

"You really are..." She heard Erina say.

Then Megumi watched in disbelief as Soma and Erina kissed.

 _She felt her heart sink._

Their kiss became more passionate and soon, Soma's lips moved to Erina's neck.

"I...missed...kissing...you...so...much." Soma said between kisses.

"Jeez! If you kiss me like I'm going to want..." Erina was beginning to sink down to the ground.

Soma caught her, and pressed her more firmly against the railing.

Megumi couldn't watch anymore. Without realizing it, tears had began to pour down her cheeks.

She turned away and silently shuffled back to her dorm room.

* * *

Erina had been so distracted by everything that had happened recently, that she forget it had been nearly been 3 weeks now since she had any _alone time_ with Soma.

 _And his kisses felt so good._

"Jeez! If you kiss me like I'm going to want..." Erina's knees felt weak from Soma's kisses, and she began to sink down to the ground.

Soma caught her, and pressed her more firmly against the railing.

"Want _what_? Hmmm?" Soma teased her.

"You know _what_." Erina's eyes met his.

Soma paused a moment and looked her up and down. "We should go inside then, shouldn't we?"

Erina's heart leapt in her chest.

She nodded.

He released his grip on her against the rail, and they both headed inside holding hands.

"But we'll have to be quiet, really quiet." He whispered seductively in her ear.

* * *

It hadn't really crossed Soma's mind that it had been almost 3 weeks since he and Erina were last alone together, until he was kissing her.

 _That's when he felt how long it truly had been._

They went to Erina's room, and as soon as her dorm door closed behind them, their lips and hands were all over each other, there against the door.

It didn't take long for Erina to remove Soma's tee shirt and for Soma to remove Erina's nightgown.

Because she wasn't wearing a bra with her night gown, Soma was immediately exposed to the sight of her bare breasts.

He kissed her neck and slowly, he made his way down to them. He took one into a hand, and teased the nipple of the other one with his tongue.

"Soma!" Erina whispered loudly.

"Shhhh..." Soma kissed her on the lips again.

"My knees..." Erina whined in a whispery voice after the kiss.

In one swift movement, Soma lifted Erina off her feet. Then he carried her over to her dorm room bed.

He dropped her on the bed, and climbed on top of her.

Soma kissed her lips, then her neck. He reached down and helped her to remove her pink panties.

They were very, very wet.

 _Soma couldn't wait any longer._

He removed his pajama pants and underwear. He positioned himself at her entrance, but before thrusting in, he kissed her.

He continued to kiss her as he thrusted in, masking any noises she would normally make with his lips.

He gave her only a moment to adjust, before he began to pull out and thrust in again and again and again.

As Soma began to continuously thrust in and out, Erina reached up and ran her fingers through his red spikey hair, pulling at it and causing him to loose his mind a bit.

"Roll over." He growled in her ear quietly.

He pulled out and Erina obeyed, rolling over onto all fours.

Soma reached around and covered Erina's mouth with his hand, tilting her head up so that when he looked down at her, he could look into her eyes.

"I'm not holding back now." He whispered. "This is so you don't scream."

With that said, he didn't waste any time thrusting inside her again.

Once inside, he began to thrust in and out, this time as hard as he could while still being quiet.

He pressed his hand over her lips tighter and watched as her eyes rolled back.

He felt her insides tighten around him and he knew she was cumming.

"Good girl." He whispered.

He held still and let her finish.

"Now," He whispered after, letting go of her mouth. "Is today a safe day?" Soma asked her in a whisper.

Erina gasped for air and then thought a moment before nodding.

"Okay." Soma whispered. "Then prepare yourself."

Soma began to move again inside her. Over and over and over again until couldn't hold it in any longer.

He gripped her waist tightly and released almost three weeks of pent up sexual frustration inside her.

When he finished, he pulled out and Erina collapsed onto her stomach, a ton of fluids were spilling out of her.

Soma collapsed on the bed next to her, watching her.

 _Maybe he went a little overboard this time. After all...they were supposed to being quiet._

Erina caught her breath, then she turned her head and looked at Soma. She rolled onto her side and held her arms out.

Soma pulled her into tight hug on the bed.

 _Then again, she didn't seem to mind._

Soma kissed Erina on the top of the head.

"Uhm... Soma..." Erina said in a whisper after a moment.

"Hmm?" Soma acknowledged her.

"Let's...do... it... _again_." Erina whispered directly in his ear.


	22. Being Straightforward

_**Happy 2019!**_

 _ **This year I hope to take this fic to the next level!**_

 _ **I also hope to start a second fic up soon (at least by Valentine's day).**_

 _ **I hope you will all continue to read and follow!**_

 _ **love you all,**_

 _ **grapekun**_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Soma woke up to the early morning sun shining into the empty room that Erina was staying in.

Erina was sleeping soundly on her side.

Soma smiled.

 _He had barely gotten any sleep after what that proceeded to do for most of the night, but he didn't care. He was happy as hell._

He kissed Erina softly on the cheek the slowly slid out of bed.

While it was early, he figured he should slip out so no one would see him leaving her room.

He glanced on the desk across from her bed and then to the closet and the small table in the corner next to a comfy looking chair.

 _The room was basically all furniture, everything else was bare._

Soma realized that Erina was going to be bored...and even worse...lonely while they were all at class.

 _He was a little worried, and he felt a little sad for her._

 _At least he knew Fumio would feed her and take care of her._

He took one more look at her sleeping and then tip toed out of the room.

Quietly he turned the lock inside before he closed the door shut.

"Soma-kun?" He heard his name and he practically jumped.

Megumi stood in the hallway wearing a pastel yellow plush bathrobe and slippers, her hair was down and freshly blow-dried.

"Tadokoro!" Soma let out a sigh of relief. "You scared me." He laughed a little.

 _Then he realized. He was clearly leaving Erina's room._

"Oh uhm this is..." He began.

"It's okay." Megumi said suddenly, the corners of her eyes began brimming with tears. "I...saw you on the balcony together last night."

Soma's eyes widened. "That was..."

"Don't worry...I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to." She turned. "I should get going..." She was sniffling. "I have to get ready for class."

 _She...was crying._

 _Soma wasn't sure what to do._

* * *

Megumi shuffled back to her room as fast as she could.

When she made it back, she closed the door and fell to the ground, leaning against as tears fell from her golden eyes.

 _Why couldn't she stop the tears from falling?_

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

During classes, Soma noticed that Megumi would not make eye contact with him and when classes were over, she left right away.

So, he didn't get a chance to talk to her.

 _Not that he knew what to say._

When Soma was finished all of his classes for the day, he purposely sought out Hisako, who was looking rather depressed.

"Yo, Hisako!" He approached her as she was walking out of one of her lecture classes.

Hisako looked up and she waved to him nervously.

"Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Not here." Hisako glanced around.

"Okay, I know a place." Soma glanced at the closet across the hallway.

 _It was the same closet that he had made out with Erina one time._

Hisako nodded.

They waited until the students in the hallway cleared out and then they quickly slipped inside.

"I really don't wanna know why you know this closet is unlocked." Hisako said once they were inside.

Soma snickered. "So why the seclusion? Although...I'm used to it from dating Erina..." He joked.

"Apparently Azami has began to build a student army of sorts..." Hisako told him. "

"No way!" Soma was a little shocked. "Already?"

"Though mainly rooted in the elite ten...some non-elite ten members have began to...follow him and enforce his rules. They are calling themselves "Central". And well...it's too dangerous to discuss anything about Erina in the school halls now with them around. If one of them overhears you talking they may report it to Azami and surely he will be able to piece together where she is." Hisako explained.

"Hmmm, well that's not good." Soma said after processing it all.

Hisako looked defeated. "That's all you have to say about all of that information?"

"No...How did you know I was going to talk to you about Erina?" He added.

Hisako raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I guess that was obvious." Soma admitted rubbing the back of his head with is right hand.

"So, what is it?" Hisako pressed on.

"Right! So, I couldn't help but notice how empty Erina's room is right now."

"Don't worry, I planned on bringing her some things tonight." Hisako told him.

"Although, it's all things from my home. As, I can't exactly get into her old room right now." She sighed.

"Right. And I know that the manga books she really loved were left behind. So, I came to ask you...do you know what issue she left off on? And which ones she needed?"

"Yes, of course I know." Hisako nodded.

"Great! Write 'em down for me, would you?" Soma asked with a determined smile.

Hisako blushed a little.

She pulled her clipboard out of her red messager bag.

She scribbled for a second then hand Soma a sheet of paper.

"Thanks!" He said looking them over.

"...Soma-kun...you are really thoughtful sometimes." Hisako said suddenly, her face was red.

"When it's something that matters to me, of course I am." He bluntly.

Hisako looked defeated again.

"Well, is that everything then?" She sighed.

"Yes! Actually, no! Write down what kind of shampoo and body wash she uses." He handed her back the piece of paper.

"...Fine." Hisako wrote down the information. "But, it's pretty expensive. It's not like she uses discounted shampoos."

"I know, but I only buy discounted food. So, I've got extra money to spend. It's not a big deal if I'm spending it on her." Soma told her.

Hisako blushed again.

"You really are thoughtful." She handed back the piece of paper.

Soma winked. "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

He opened the closet door and slipped out.

* * *

 **A Few Hours More**

Erina had been waiting all day for Soma to return.

But the afternoon passed, then the evening passed and he still hadn't returned.

Hisako came for dinner and to drop off some clothes that she thought would fit her.

Erina noticed that besides Soma, Megumi, and Isshiki senpai missed dinner.

She thought to ask Hisako about Soma, but the other Polar Star dorm members wouldn't leave them alone.

After dinner was over, Hisako left and Erina retreated back to her room. Mainly so she could get away from everyone.

 _They all could be a bit much at times..._

Once she had re-entered her room...she realized that she was alone again.

 _She had been alone all day practically._

 _Everyone went to class and she...stayed in her room._

She sighed and laid on her bed.

 _Maybe she should have stayed downstairs..._

She sat up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yo Nakiri!" Soma's voice came from the other side of the door.

She jumped out of her bed and ran to it.

Swinging it open, she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Soma and hug him.

And there he stood, with a big smile on his face. But, she paused.

 _She wasn't in her own home anymore. This was a dorm building and there were other people in it._

"Are you out of breath right now?" Soma asked her, genuinely concerned.

She had gotten out of bed so fast and ran to the door, she was panting a bit.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Well, I came up here to show you what you told me you wanted to see yesterday." He said gesturing to the hallway with his head.

 _Erina understood. They had to go somewhere they could talk that was out of earshot of the weird gold piping in her room again._

"Right." She nodded. "Well, it's about time!" She quietly stuck her tongue out playfully.

Soma looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Okay, come on then." He said.

She followed him down the hall, and noticed that he was holding some shopping bags in his hands.

He lead her to the glass french doors again. She opened the door for him, since his hands seemed to be full, and they both slipped out.

They moved out of sight from the glass doors and then Erina did it...she threw her arms around Soma's neck, making him almost drop his bags.

Instead of hugging him, she kissed him.

She felt him smiling through the kiss, and she was smiling too.

"God, I missed seeing you in our classes today." He said when their lips parted.

Erina blushed. She covered her face, suddenly embarrassed about kissing him so suddenly.

"Hey, don't cover your face. One, I reaaaaally want to look at it and two, I actually do want to show you something." Soma said.

Erina slowly put her hands down, her face was super red. "What do you want to show me?" She asked.

Soma placed two of the bags he had on the ground and just held the one up.

"For me?" She asked.

Soma nodded and she opened the bag.

Her favorite jasmine/vanilla scented shampoo, conditioner, body wash and bath oils were inside.

She was shocked that Soma knew what to buy and got exactly what she needed, but she was happy.

"Annnd there's more." Soma said, taking the first bag from her.

He handed her one of the other two bags.

Inside were manga books from her favorite series.

Erina's face lit up even more.

"The other bag has the rest of the ones you needed, to finished the series." Soma told her.

"Soma..." She began.

"I figured you were going to be here awhile and I wanted you to be comfortable, hence the bath stuff. I can tell you that the people here...while they're an odd bunch...they're really good people. I think that you'll learn that. But, I didn't want you to feel lonely or bored while we are all in class, hence the manga. I hope you like it." Soma explained.

 _He knew she'd be lonely and he worried about her..._

Erina's heart was pounding in her chest.

 _What he did for her was so nice...he was such a good boyfriend..._

 _She felt kind of bad._

 _She was always making sure they were in secret, always yelling at him when they were in public..._

"Thank you so much Soma!" She placed the bag she was holding down so that she could hug him.

 _It wasn't like her to be so touchy like this...or at least to initiate the touching. But she wanted to be a good girlfriend, like he was a good boyfriend._

Soma held her tightly in his arms as she hugged him, and she felt so safe.

"This isn't like you." He said.

"Huh?" Erina's face turned red.

"I mean, you are being awfully straightforward, not that I'm complaining..." He teased.

Erina backed up and he looked at her. "W-well I'm just trying...to be like that. N-not for any reason! I just want to be!"

"There she is." Soma teased.

"What?" Erina asked blushing. "Come on! I am t-trying."

"Okay, well if you want to be more straightforward...then you're gonna have to start telling me what's on your mind." Soma explained.

"M-my mind?" Erina thought a moment then blushed.

 _She was thinking about how she really wanted him to stay with her tonight. How his arms felt good around her._

"See! Right there! What did you think of?" Soma asked her.

"I-I'm supposed to just tell you?" She gave him a freaked out look.

"Well yeah, that's how it works." He teased again.

"I-I want you to come to my room tonight again." She told him. "And s-stay... with me."

 _It was hard for her to admit this is what she wanted, but she had to try. For him._

Soma blushed. "Really?"

"What do you mean r-really? Yes that's what I was thinking!" Erina's face was red.

"Well of course, I'll do that." He told her.

"Good! Y-you better after that!" She felt so embarrassed.

"Anything else?" Soma asked her.

"What?"

"Was there anything else? On your mind that is."

"Oh! Uhm..." Erina turned red again.

"What is it?" Soma smirked.

"D-don't make me say it." Erina buried her face in his chest.

"Aww come on, I wanna know. Please. Pleeeease!"

 _Man this was hard. She really wanted to call him a dummy right now._

 _RESIST THE URGE._

 _RESIST THE URGE._

"F-FINE! I JUST WAS THINKING THAT YOUR ARMS FELT NICE AROUND ME!"

Soma chuckled a little. "You're trying really hard, aren't you?"

"IT'S SUPER HARD!" Erina replied.

"You probably shouldn't shout though, someone will hear us and come to investigate." He added.

"Oh, right..."

"Anyway, I brought you out hear to give you those but also because I have something I want to ask you." Soma said suddenly.

"Okay..." Erina wondered what it was and she was kind of relieved he changed the subject finally.

"Tomorrow, after class will you go on a date with me?" Soma asked her.

Erina was taken back.

True, they'd been together for a little bit now...but because of all the secrecy they had only ever been on one date.

"Don't worry it's far off campus." Soma added.

"I'll go." She said blushing.

"Good. I think it'll be good for you to get away from campus to be quiet honest. With everything going on here." Soma explained. "And I want alone time with you where we don't need to super whisper somewhere other than this balcony."

Erina nodded.

 _He really was...a good boyfriend._

"Now, we should probably get back inside before someone in this dorm comes looks for me. I haven't been home all night so I'm sure someone needs something from me." Soma sighed.

Erina leaned in and kissed him.

"See you later tonight?" She asked.

"I'll be there." He told her.

She kissed him again.

 _M_ _aybe being straightforward wasn't too bad._


	23. Reversing Roles

_**Hey everybody! I thought it'd be cute if I answered some questions I have received through Private messages. That way you can all learn a little more about this fic and it's author!**_

 _ **1) What timezone are you in? USA, Eastern (I just stay up late).**_

 _ **2) When do you usually update? Late at night, and randomly. However, I hope to be on more of a schedule now with the New Year.**_

 _ **3) Will this become a harem fanfiction? Nope. Sure, I've added Megumi as an important character but...Soma only has eyes for Erina.**_

 _ **4) Are you male or female? I am female. Oddly enough, I prefer to write in Soma's POV.**_

 _ **5) Is Food Wars your favorite anime? Nope! Soul Eater is my favorite. However, Food Wars is my favorite on-going anime.**_

 _ **LEMON WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

After catching up with his friends and making up an excuse for where he had been all afternoon and evening, Soma was finally able to retreat back to the privacy of his own room

Once in there, all he had to do was wait until it got a little later and everyone went to bed. Then he'd be able to sneak to Erina's room.

While he was waiting, he heard a knock on his door.

 _Surely it wasn't Erina. They had planned to meet in her room._

Soma hopped off his bed and went over to open the door.

Isshiki senpai was on the other side.

"Yukihira!" He said with a grin on his face. "May I have a word?"

 _Soma wondered why he was at his door._

"Sure." Soma stepped aside to let him in.  
"Oh no, not in here...let's go for a walk." Isshiki said.

Soma sighed internally.

"Alright."

He locked his door and walked downstairs with Isshiki.

"You know, I haven't seen you at all tonight." Soma said as they headed out the dormitory's front doors.

 _Even though Soma hadn't really been home all night, he did hear when he returned that Isshiki hadn't been seen all day._

They were both greeted by the cold night's breeze as they stepped outside and closed the doors behind them.

"I've been working on some things." Isshiki said with an unreadable smile.  
 _Soma wondered if he should ask him about Central..._

"So Yukihira..." Isshiki began walking towards the dormitory's gardening fields.

Soma followed behind him.

"I overheard an interesting interaction last night." Isshiki continued.

Soma felt his heart jolt. He cleared his throat.

"Acutally...quite a few interesting interactions back-to-back-to- _back_." Isshiki continued on.

"Look that was..." Soma finally tried speaking up.

Isshiki stopped walking. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" His eyes were filled with tears of joy when he turned to look at Soma.

 _Soma was taken back._

"YUKIHIRA YOU'VE REALLY GROWN UP SINCE COMING TO TOTSUKI!"

 _Soma really was not excepting this, he wasn't sure what to say._

"NAKIRI IS SO CUTE! I FIND MYSELF BOTH HAPPY FOR YOU... AND BRIMMING WITH JEALOUSY..."

 _Wait, if Isshiki senpai overheard then surely..._

"Senpai..." Soma tried to intervene.

"HEARING IT IS ONE THING, BUT YOU ACTUALLY GET TO SEE HER LIKE THAT..."

 _Isshiki was also getting louder by the second, if he didn't stop him soon..._

"SENPAI!"

"Y-yes?" Isshiki stopped his loud ranting.

"First, keep your voice down...what Nakiri and I have is a secret...or at least we're trying to keep it one." Soma sighed.

 _It was slowly becoming less of a secret. Not that he really cared, but he knew she did._

"Second," Soma continued "how did you overhear us? We were pretty quiet."

"OH! You're probably wondering if everyone overheard you! Right?" Isshiki asked.

Soma nodded.

 _Man, this was awkward. But it's not like he could deny the claims...what else could he possibly say they were doing at this point?_

"Most likely not. I've noticed from being in some of the other rooms that my room on the attic level is special." Isshiki explained. "The sound travels the best through the pipes to my room. That's why I always know whats going on."

Soma let out a sigh of relief. "Man, that could have been really bad."

"I mean, you were both being pretty careless doing _that_ in one of these dorm rooms." Isshiki laughed a bit.

"It's not like we had anywhere else anymore now that she's staying here." Soma shrugged.

"Have you forgotten...no, maybe you never realized?" Isshiki asked.

Soma looked confused.

"There are plenty of places without those dreaded speakers in this building! Like the bathroom, the toilets, the broom closets, and we've got one of those on each floor! Not to mention the balcony, the upper stairwells, any of the outdoor sheds..."

"Okay, okay...I get it!" Soma's face was turning a bit red.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out. As your upper classman...it's my duty."

"Right, but all those places are pretty high risk..." Soma explained.

"No! What's high risk, is not pulling out! You should really watch that..." Isshiki chimed in.

"OKAY! I think we are done here..." Soma turned to go back inside.

 _He was thoroughly embarrassed enough._

"You know, you could just stuff the speakers with something to muffle the sound. If you are that paranoid." Isshiki added lastly.

 _Actually that wasn't a bad idea._

Soma paused. "Thanks for the advice." He said before continuing to walk towards the front doors.

"No problem!" Isshiki called after him. "OH, AND DON'T WORRY... I WON'T TELL ANYONE!"

* * *

Erina had been enjoying one of her new manga books while she waited for Soma to come to her room.

However, no matter how hard she tried to just read... her mind continuously began to wander.

 _He had done so much for her today, and all because he was worried about her being uncomfortable._

 _Plus, he planned to take her off campus...and she really needed that right now with everything with her father._

 _She hadn't expected any of it, and now her heart was pounding in her chest._

 _She wanted to do something for him...she wanted to be a good girlfriend...to treat him to something._

She stood up, off her bed, and walked over to her closet. She removed her panties and bra so that she was just wearing a white long sleeved night gown.

Then she heard a faint knock on her door.

Erina immediately opened the door and let Soma in.

Without saying a word, he kissed her as soon as the door was closed and locked.

 _His lips felt amazing melting into her own._

He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white long sleeved tee shirt.

"I have an...idea." He whispered directly in her ear when their lips parted.

Erina was surprised when Soma showed her a hand full of tee shirts. She looked at them, confused and he grinned.

She watched as he went over the gold/brass piping on the wall and began balling up each shirt, then stuffing them into the speaker-like system.

Once he was done, he turned around and gave a thumbs up to her. "This will muffle some of the sound coming from in here. So basically, we can whisper normally and no one should be able to hear." Soma whispered out loud.

Erina was both shocked and... thrilled?

"Are you sure." She mouthed.

Soma nodded. "I packed them in tight. It'll muffle the sound for sure." He whispered out loud.

Then he made he way over to her, and gently ran his hand down her cheek.

Erina blushed.

"Soma..." She said, slowly removing her nightgown and revealing her naked body. "I-I want to lead tonight."

Soma looked surprised and blushed a little. "Yeah, okay." He nodded.

 _She would make sure she made him feel amazing._

Erina leaned in and kissed him.

 _Erina was nervous, she had only ever sort of lead once...and it was only for a little bit. But she was determined to try...because she wanted to do this for him. Even if it meant that she would have to do some lewd things._

She deepened the kiss, by pushing her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

While their tongues began to dance, Erina grabbed his right hand and brought it up to her chest.

Soma began to touch her breasts and Erina began to kiss his neck.

She tugged at his shirt, then helped him pull it up over his shoulders.

 _Here goes nothing...it was time for her to come out of her comfort zone._

Erina gave him another kiss before she dropped to the floor on her knees.

She looked up and him and began pulling down his pants.

* * *

Soma felt like he was in some sort of trance...

 _Was this really happening?_

Once Erina pulled down his pants and underwear, he watched as she came face-to-face with his erection.

 _He had always been so caught up in leading and she had never really showed much interest before so he never thought of what it'd be like if she lead from the start..._

He saw her blush before she looked up at him again with her amethyst colored eyes.

 _It took all of his willpower not to take over right then._

She wrapped a hand around his erection and then slowly brought her mouth to it.

She broke eye contact so that she could let go with her hand, and fully take his shaft inside her mouth.

 _Fuck._

She looked up at him again for a moment before she begin to really suck on him.

In and out of her mouth he went.

And watching it happen...looking down at her...was making him even harder.

 _She was doing really well considering she had never sucked his dick like this before._

 _If she kept going, he'd probably cum in her mouth._

* * *

Erina tried not to think about what she was doing.

 _If she did, she'd probably get so embarrassed...she'd have to stop._

She instead focused on his taste.

 _She had never before put his...private part... in her mouth. She had never tasted it._

 _It tasted oddly bitter...slightly sour...she shouldn't have liked the flavor at all._

 _Yet...she couldn't get enough. The taste and the feeling of him in her mouth was making her feel funny._

"Erina...if you don't stop...I'm going to..."

She didn't realize that he had gotten so on edge.

 _She was too caught up in his taste._

Erina didn't want their time to end here. So, she stopped moving her mouth.

She realized his shaft, and was embarrassed to see some fluid drip from her mouth.

She quickly wiped the partial saliva and partial precum from the corners of her mouth, then she stood up.

"Let's go onto the bed."

* * *

All Soma could do was nod and follow her to the bed.

"Uhm..." Her face turned slightly red. "Please lay down."

Soma laid down on the bed and before he knew it, she had crawled on top of him.

She leaned forward to kiss him.

He felt her boobs rubbing against his chest.

 _And once again, it took everything within him to not take over._

She pulled back after the kiss, positioned herself then grabbed his shaft and slowly sat down on it.

As it went inside her, Soma let out a small moan. Then he blushed.

 _She had gotten him so worked up...it felt really good going inside her._

He watched as she began to moved up and down and as her boobs begin to jiggle.

 _He was seriously loosing his mind by just watching her do this._

As she let out a small moan then quickened the pace, her boobs bounced more and more.

 _It was only about a month ago that she could barely ride him...now that they've had more sex and she's become more...adjusted to his size...she was able to go much faster while sitting straight up._

Soma continued to watch her, all while internally restraining himself, until she leaned forward to go even faster.

 _The feeling was too good...he had to kiss her._

Without a word he kissed her hard.

She accepted the kiss, and even deepened it by slipping her tongue past his lips again.

As their tongues were reunited, Soma reached up and grasped her boobs.

Watching them bounce so much had literally driven him to the point where he could barely control his hands.

 _He had to keeping touching them._

Surprisingly, Erina accepted this and even moaned a bit into his mouth while he began playing with her nipples.

All the while, she never stopped moving her hips up and down.

 _He felt himself beginning to slip._

"Soma..." She panted as soon as their lips parted and he let go of her boobs. "I-I want you to feel really good." Her face was red.

"I do feel really good!" He told her. "Erina...I'm on edge again and I'm really going to cum this time if you don't stop."

"I...I feel like I'm going to also." She admitted. "And I don't want to stop. Please cum Soma!"

 _He knew Isshiki senpai was right and that he should probably stop cumming inside her...but she said please, and how was he supposed to say no to that?_

Soma pulled her closer and kissed her one last time before he released inside her.

Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto his chest.

It seemed like the sensation of him cumming made her cum as well.

Soma wrapped an arm around her as he felt himself filling her tightened insides.

They were both panting like crazy.

 _That was...amazing._

* * *

After a few moments of just laying there panting, Erina rolled off of Soma.

Trying to keep as much of his fluids inside her, so they wouldn't leak out on him or the bed, she laid on her side with her legs tightly closed and her head on his chest.

Soma placed his arm around her. "...That...was... amazing. " He panted after a moment. "You were amazing." He kissed the top of her head.

Erina felt her face get hot. "I-I did it all for you." She replied. "I...I wanted to make you really happy."

"You already make me happy." He said without hesitation. "But that was certainly a nice change in roles."

 _Its true that Soma was always the one to lead things sexually. She never really thought about it before, but it was true._

 _She wanted to be a better girlfriend, she wanted to do things for him that a normal girlfriend would do...even if their relationship wasn't normal and even if those things were hard for her to do because of her pride._

"If you r-really liked it, I guess I can do it again for you sometime." She blushed.

"I'll look forward to it." Soma replied in a sleepy tone.  
 _She wanted to be a better girlfriend not only because Soma was such a good boyfriend to her..but because she really cared about him._

 _She might even...love him._

 _Her heart raced at the thought._

 _She already knew he loved her because he said it once before, even if it was an accident..._

 _But did he know she loved him? Did he feel how much she actually cared for him?_

 _Maybe she should just tell him...after all she said she was going to try to be more straightforward._

"Soma..." She said.

There was no response, she turned her head slightly and looked at his face.

He had fallen asleep.

 _Oh well, it's not like she had to say it that night._


	24. Getting Away

**Hey** _ **everybody, sorry for the long wait. I've been really sick!**_

 _ **I do have some good news though: I released another fanfic!**_

 _ **If you like My Hero Academia, please check it out!**_ ** _It's one of two My Hero Academia ones that I'm working on._**

 ** _(Kaminari x Jiro and Kirishima x Bakugo)_**

 _ **Love you guys,**_

 _ **Grapekun**_

 _ **P.S. There's some slight lemon later in this chapter.**_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After classes, Soma rushed back to Polar Star and got changed.

 _The best time for them to leave, would be before everyone came downstairs for dinner. Most of the other Polar Star residents were in their rooms, bathing, or still at some of the educational buildings before dinner._

When Soma was ready, dressed in a dark brown sweater with a pair of tan skinny jeans and his light winter coat, he went to Erina's room and knocked lightly.

She opened the door.

Erina was wearing a long sleeved light blue dress that had a rounded collar and ruffles on top. The dress fell to her knees and she was wearing a pair of nude tights to keep her legs warm. She wore a long pink pea coat and her hair was pulled back into a low side ponytail.

 _She looked really cute._

Soma smiled at her and she smiled back nervously.

He turned his head, looked up and down the hall, then gave her a thumbs up.

Quickly the two of them went downstairs and out the front door, without being spotted.

Soma had parked his motorbike on the side of the dormitory building, so he lead the way until they reached it.

"Is this how we are getting off campus?" Erina asked nervously eyeing the bike.

"Well yeah, it's not like your private car is an option anymore." Soma replied handing her his helmet. "Put this on so it covers your hair."

Erina hesitated but then put the helmet on.

"If we see anyone, just hide your face against my back." Soma hopped on the motorbike. "No one should recognize you with your hair covered, but just to be safe..."

 _Soma noticed how nervous she looked._

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I've never been on one of those bikes..." Erina blushed.

 _She looked really cute wearing his helmet and being honest like that with him._

"I promise, I'll go slow." Soma told her.

After a moment, Erina sighed and got on the bike behind him.

Soma felt her holding on to his waist tightly.

He smiled and started up the bike. Her grip around him got tighter as he drove off.

* * *

Erina couldn't believe what she was doing.

 _Not only was she riding on a motor bike for the first time, but she was riding with a boy that she liked._

The thought made her feel embarrassed.

 _Surely, her face was red._

As Soma drove off of Polar Star's grounds and onto one of the paths that lead around campus, Erina kept her face buried in his back.

She was scared to look around, as the bike was moving fast.

 _He said he'd go slow, so if this was slow...she could only imagine what fast would actually mean._

"Hey!" Soma shouted back to her. "No one is around. Try looking!"

Erina shook her head against his back.

"Come on! I thought you were more of a rebel now!" Soma shouted.

 _It's true, she was seeing a boy who her father would probably never approve of secretly..._

 _She had run away from home..._

 _And she was beginning to change...her uptight personality sculpted by her father was beginning to chip away..._

Erina held on to Soma tighter and then she slowly lifted her face off his back.

She opened her eyes and looked.

Trees flew by as bike zoomed on the path. The wind was hitting her face and the sound of the bike was loud in her ear. But, she was suddenly in awe.

 _Being on the bike like that...made her feel, for the first time in a long time, **free.** _

Erina smiled brightly.

* * *

When they got off campus, Soma drove to the nearest train station, just as the sun began to set.

Soma parked and helped Erina off.

"A public train?" Erina questioned.

"Let me guess, you've never been on one of these either?" Soma teased.

He watched her face turn red.

"Well... of course not!" Erina replied.

"Then I guess today will be full of trying new things." He extended his hand to her.

She pouted, but took it anyway.

"Come on, we only need to ride it for a few stops."

Soma lead the way through the train station and onto the train.

"We stand?" Erina looked shocked as they entered a train car.

"Well yeah, public trains have limited seats." Soma told her while gesturing to the few seats, which were all full.

She looked like her mind was blown, and Soma couldn't help but laugh a little internally.

"Won't we fall over when the train goes?" Erina asked. "I mean, I have heard public trains go really fast..."

"You hold onto these handles." Soma pointed to metal bars above them where yellow triangle-shaped handles dangled from. "Or I can hold you."

Soma grabbed a handle with one hand then wrapped his other arm around Erina, pulling her close against him.

He smiled as her face turned red.

"I...suppose you can hold me." She said. "We're in public but, those handles look pretty dirty, so..."

"Of course, the handles..." Soma played along.

* * *

They were only on the train for a few stops, like Soma had said, but Erina couldn't help feeling a little accomplished.

 _She rode on a motor bike and a public train, all in one day!_

The stop they got off at was in a small shopping district.

Stands selling different types of winter foods were all around outside. Trees decorated with white lights lined the center square of the indoor shopping buildings. And in the square, was an outdoor ice skating rink.

 _Erina hadn't been ice skating since she was a little girl._

"Come on." Soma said, taking her hand. "We'll try ice skating first."

 _She had no idea if she had retained any of what she had learned from back then about skating, plus neither of them brought skates!_

 _How was this going to work?_

Soma lead the way to a large stand by the rink.

He paid the man working there, and the man asked Soma what size skates.

"Are we buying ice skates right now?" Erina asked Soma.

"What? Buying? Erina, we are renting them!" Soma laughed a little.

 _Renting...skates...like...used ice skates?_

"Is that sanitary?" Erina asked in a freaked out voice.

"Miss, we clean our skates after every use." The clerk told her.

 _Erina wasn't so sure she was convinced._

"Erina, it's fine. I used to go ice skating with some friends in middle school every winter." Soma added. "We always rented our skates."

 _Erina didn't know what to think. She had always missed out doing those kinds of things...at first because her father prohibited her from doing them...and then because she prohibited herself..._

"I'll have size twelve for me, and she'll have a size six." Soma told the clerk.

Erina's thoughts were interrupted.

"Sure." Said the clerk, placing the skates on the counter.

"How do you know my shoe size?" Erina felt her cheeks get hot.

"I know your exact measurements too, but I'm pretty sure that'd be unnecessary right now..."

"Alright! Alright!" Erina took the size six skates and walked away.

She heard Soma snickering behind her.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

Soma was surprised and impressed that Erina had a basic understanding of how to skate.

He totally thought she'd be falling all over the place, but that wasn't the case. Of course, he was significantly better than her still because he had gone skating so many times before. In the end, it all worked out thought because he got to hold her hand while they skated and that's all he was really looking for.

After they skated for quite a bit, they stopped to eat some warm stew from one of the outdoor stalls.

Soma chose this small shopping district, because it was very popular in the winter and known for having really delicious food stalls.

Not only that, but it secretly housed one of the best bathhouses in the area at it's center.

 _Which is totally where he planned on taking Erina next, now that they were cold from being outside._

"Are you having fun?" Soma asked her as she finished her stew.

"Considering this is only the second real date that I've ever been on in my life...I suppose." Erina said.

 _But Soma noticed that she was smiling a warm smile._

 _The kinda smile she pulled out only when she was truly being herself..._

Soma held out his hand and she handed him her bowl. He returned the ceramic bowls and spoons back to the food stall that they were standing by.

"So, what type of shopping district is this?" Erina asked Soma when he returned.

"Well there's some general stores that you'd find in many shopping districts in this area." Soma explained. "A lot of the shops have to do with food actually...but there..." He pointed to a tall triangular building in the center that had wooden siding on it for a cozy feel. "That's the gem of this shopping district."

He took her hand and began walking towards it.

"Wait is this a...a bathhouse?" Erina asked as they got closer.

Her face turned red.

"Yup!" Soma nodded. "It's actually one of the best around. I thought we could go in together. You know, because no one from school will be here...and I know you love baths..."

"You mean...go in a mixed bath...together?" Erina's face somehow turned an even darker shade of red.

"This place has a mixed bath just for couples." Soma added.

 _This would totally be some great foreplay for later, because he'd have to restrain himself a lot since they'd be in public._

"F-fine." Erina sighed, her face was still red.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Erina couldn't believe that she was getting undressed right now so that she could go into a couple's mixed bath with Soma.

 _Ask her if she thought she'd be doing this two months ago...and she would have probably fainted on the spot._

She had never been in a mixed bath before, only a female's public bath. And by public...she meant at a fancy resort.

Soma hadn't lied to her, this place was indeed a very nice bathhouse...and she noticed he paid a decent amount for their time.

Still...she was going into a _mixed bath_.

 _She didn't even know what to expect._

Erina placed her clothes into one of the lockers and then went over to the showers. She rinsed her body off and cleaned her hair with the nice shampoo and conditioner given to her. Then, she returned to the locker.

Erina took one of the thin white bath towels out, and folded it to use as a headband to tie her long golden hair up.

Once her hair was up, she took the other thin white bath towel out and wrapped it around her body.

It barely covered her curvy body, but what else could she do?

She sighed and took a deep breath.

Then she headed out and into the couple's mixed bath.

Erina walked out of the women's locker room just as Soma walked out of the men's, with only one of the thin white towels around his waist.

Erina took another deep breath.

 _She didn't even think about the fact that she's have to be around Soma naked, and not get turned on._

"Yo!" Soma said. "Perfect timing." He walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Shall we get in?" He gestured to the bath.

There were quite a few couples in the large outdoor bath, but none looked as young as her and Soma.

 _How was he being so calm?  
_

* * *

The truth was, Soma totally wasn't calm at all.

 _Just seeing her in the thin towel alone was to nearly give him a boner._

 _He'd have to concentrate really hard until they were at least in the water, where it wouldn't be in plain site._

"I've made it this far." Erina said, slightly under her breath.

Then she shivered.

Soma noticed her nipples were hard from being cold.

 _He couldn't take it anymore._

"I know! Look at you, you've overcome a lot today!" Soma quickly inched them closer to the bath.

He chose a dimly lit corner away from everyone, then he got in first.

The water was steamy, and the smooth stones that lined the bottom of the bath were warm.

 _He had made it just in time._

"I..." Erina said suddenly. "I'm sitting on your lap." Erina's face was red as she lowered herself into the bath.

 _This was not good, having her on his lap would only increase his boner...and she'd feel it._

Soma gulped a little as she sat on him.

"Comfy?" He asked her.

"Mmhmm." She said, leaning her back on his chest.

Then she blushed.

"Soma..." She whispered.

 _She totally noticed._

"...Is that..." She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry." He said in a quiet voice. "It happened when I saw you in that towel."

There was a pause.

Then, Erina turned around in his so that she was facing him.

"Erina?" He questioned.

"Shhh." She said, her face was red.

She kissed him.

As they kissed, he felt her hand go underneath the towel he had on. Slowly, her hand wrapped around his shaft, under the towel.

"Erina..." Soma whispered when their lips parted.

"Shhh!" Erina whispered. "Just...promise you'll...you'll touch me too."

 _Had she seriously just said that?_

Soma felt her hand begin to move up and down his shaft.

 _Apparently, yes...she did._

Soma looked at her, and realized he could see through the thin white towel now that it was wet and clinging to her body.

 _He wanted to touch her...but she wasn't very good at being quiet._

"Are you going to be quiet?" He whispered.

"Well, yes!" She stopped moving her hand. "I'm not an idiot!" She whispered.

"Okay, okay...don't stop..." Soma smirked a little.

Erina rolled her eyes but started to move her hand again.

Soma took one of his hands and slowly began to go underneath her towel.

The way she was sitting on his lap facing him, her legs were already kind of spread apart.

He found her entrance, and slipped two fingers inside.

Erina bit her lip and began squeezing his shaft harder.

 _Neither of them would be able to finish here, so all this was going to do was frustrate them more... but it was really hot...so Soma wasn't about to call it off._

Soma leaned in and kissed Erina as they played with each other.

 _Still, he did worry a little about them being able to make it all the way back to campus this worked up..._

"Erina..." Soma spoke up when their lips parted. "How would you like to stay here for the night? This place has rooms. They're cozy but...we can..."

Erina leaned in and kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's get a room." She said when their lips parted.


	25. (Note from the Author)

Okay so for some reason, this site is not working on any of my devices properly.

I can't bold or italicize anything and my writing style depends on both of those things.

I can't finish any chapters I have half-written until this is fixed...and I really am not sure what to do about it.

If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I've tried a lot of things.

(But basically, that's why there hasn't been an update to either of my fanfics.)

-Grapekun


	26. (Another Note from the Author)

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long!

There was a serious issue with my account, and after trying literally everything...and a looooong time I think it's finally fixed!

 **I CAN BOLD THINGS AGAIN!**

 **Yay!**

New updates soon.

Love you all and thanks for being so great.

-Grapekun


End file.
